The Heart Healer
by Vibsi
Summary: Brick Jojo is the nerd of Townsville High- the loser with no friends. Blossom Utonium is the new girl who transferred due to unfortunate circumstances. What happens when these two meet? And who is 'The Heart Healer' ? RATED T. Blossick. Highschool AU. Featuring a nerdy Brick and a hot Blossom. DISCLAIMER in PROFILE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is chapter 01, edited as of 30/12/18. I waited till I hit 200 views before editing this. :)**

Summary

* * *

He tried to be as quiet as possible, to not attract any attention, yet in his mind, he had failed. The footsteps which would have been soundless to anyone less was not so to him, as he was almost paranoid at that moment. He was never good at socialising, but it was not the reason for his fear.

No, he was afraid of attention because he knew they never brought him a good feeling. Attention meant that he was about to get beaten up. Or humiliated. Or, as it happened so often, both.

As he walked down the hallway, he kept his head down and walked with a rapid speed, desperate to get to class without being noticed. Of course, that did not happen. He should have known that it wouldn't happen. He was too … unique to go unnoticed.

 _" Oi, Freak- Eyes! Decided to finally come back? "_

 _" What, haven't had enough you piece of shit? "_

He scoffed in his mind. Yeah... unique. More like freakish. Why was he constantly trying to fool himself?

Now, you might wonder, who was the unfortunate being that happened to be graced with such misfortune. Well, he was not that special, really, considering the fact that he was an abnormal freak.

His name was Brick Jojo. A pretty cool name, except ,well, he wasn't a really cool person.

He wasn't , by nature, a freak. He didn't act weird, nor did he have three arms or such. But his physical appearance was very much horrifying, or so he had been told.

Brick had red hair. But Brick wasn't your average ginger. His head was full of bright, fiery red hair that gleamed like someone had set it on fire, even when he was in a dark place. It also had blood red highlights, which succeeded in making it even more of an eyesore. He had very pale skin akin to the moon and he had full lips. Brick had high cheekbones and his eyes were also blood red, with a slanted, mystic look to them.

From the description, it would seem as if he was a very handsome, exotic looking young man- except, well, he was not. According to his father, his hair represented the fires of hell and his eyes were the eyes of the devil himself. Also, his skin made him look like a dead corpse with the lips of an ugly fish.

His father was a very religious man, and he did not want a demon spawn for a child.

The rest of Townsville believe him to be the son of the devil as well, even though he has done no evil except to exist. They rather love to ignore him or make him feel suicidal.

Brick had no friends. He sat in his own secluded corner of the classroom, alone, where he was ignored by everyone. However the ignorance was present for only half of the time. The other half, they lived to torment him.

Even his own brothers.

But that is alright. He did not care. Really, he didn't. He never wished that they were there with him , beating everyone who dared to insult him. He really, really didn't.

It did not matter, anyway. He was used to it. It had always been that way, and Brick did not know of a time where he wasn't treated as a freak.

However, he liked to comfort himself. Liked to believe that they were only so hostile towards him because they were jealous of his accomplishments . Of the fact that he was the brightest student in the whole school and excelled in every subject.

But the sad thing is, he knew it wasn't true. They weren't jealous of him, they despised him. Who was he kidding, really?

He was the teacher's pet, even though it must be said that some of the teachers have also expressed hate towards him, despite it not being so noticeable . He was the nerd everyone stayed clear of.

However, it wasn't actually because he was a nerd. Townsville High was different than most schools in this situation. The majority of it's population comprised of nerds, geeks, weirdos yet nobody had a problem. They had friends, the populars talked with them, and they got along with everyone else, like normal people.

Townsville High, as obvious, is different than most. It was accepting. You could be whoever you wanted to be, and nobody gave a damn You could be yourself. It was the main reason he had thought to attend it, even though he could have gone to a much more prestigious school.

There were the occasional fights in his school, but that was unavoidable. It happened when you are in a building full of teenagers fuelled with raging hormones. However, Townsville High remained united, most of the time.

Yet, he should have known. Because where he was concerned, nothing was positive. He had thought that they would accept him, that they wouldn't care how he looked. But he was wrong. He had forgot that that he was a freak. A freak with abnormal hair and demon eyes.

A freak was never accepted anywhere.

Yeah, Townsville High was united alright. Especially when ganging up on him.

Suddenly, a rough force hit him on his back and he fell. And he was officially kissing the floor.

 _" Can't you see even with fucking four eyes, you bloody freak?! "_

Brick craned his neck around and looked. Oh god. It was a bloody freshman. Imagine, a sixteen year old being overthrown by a freshman!

The freshman glared at him, his eyes showing his despite and disgust at having to come contact with a freak, before walking away, not wanting to be late to his class. Yet, out of the corner of his eye, Brick was sure he saw a smirk on his face.

It was no doubt intentional. Great, just great, because not only did Brick have to watch out for the seniors and the residential bullies, he now had to also be wary of freshman. Just bloody wonderful.

He sighed to himself. It was coming , he knew. It was only a matter of seconds.

 _1..._

 _2..._ -

Laughter erupted from every corner of the hallway.

 _3..._

A soft sigh escaped his mouth. Ignoring all the taunting and mocking, Brick scrambled up and stared to gather his belongings- when he suddenly heard a familiar, dreaded voices.

Butch. Which meant Boomer was also nearby. His so called brothers.

Could this day get any worse?

" Aw...looks like poor little Brick fell down again. Do you think we should go help him up? He sure looks like he's going to cry."

A string of laughter followed. Butch continued to be an asshole with his mocking.

" Had it been any normal person, I would have. But you're not normal, are you Brick?", Butch mocked as he directed a cruel smile towards Brick.

Boomer has decided to be impassive and the truth was, what hurt Brick the most was him just watching it instead of joining Butch. He should have been glad really, but instead, he was only more hurt.

" If you were normal, you wouldn't have looked like that, now would you? No, you are a freak Brick. You are a fucking freak. You-" ,Butch suddenly lifted him by the collar of his shirt, before slamming him onto the lockers. He then drew back his fist, about to punch him. Brick recoiled in fear. Butch's punches hurt like a bitch. He really didn't want to be the punching bag.

Just when Butch's fist neared his face, a voice called out, effectively halting Butch from making Brick into his punching bag.

" Enough Butch. "

Everyone, including Butch and Boomer, turned their heads towards the sound of the voice. To his utter bewilderment, it was Brandon. Brandon Rocker, the official bully and no.01 tormentor of one Brick Jojo.

Brick could not believe his eyes. Brandon, Brandon Rocker was saving him? Did the guy hit his head when he woke up that day?

Butch seemed to share his sentiments as well.

" The fuck dude? I was just about to-"

" I said enough Butch." Brandon threw a glare in Butch's direction. " Let go of him."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Butch did so, albeit very reluctantly.

Brick just stared with his jaw nearly hitting the ground. This was not possible. This really could not be happening to him.

 ** _Flashbacks_** _-_

 _Brandon throwing Brick's lunch into the mud._

 _Brandon ripping Brick's notes._

 _Brandon humiliating Brick._

 _Brandon shoving Brick's head down the toilet._

 _Brandon beating Brick up-_

 ** _End the Flashbacks._**

Then Brandon turned his blazing gaze towards him, with a sneer in place. His words were spat out of him as if Brick was the most disgusting creature to ever exist, which Brick knew he probably was.

" You better fix yourself up, you fucking worthless piece of shit, before I do it for you. And trust me, you and I both wouldn't want that, now would we freak?"

Brandon never said his name. Brick would find it to be the 8th world wonder if he did.

Brick gulped at the implication, hurriedly rushing to fix his clothes-

" And don't forget your shit lying around the place"

\- And grabbing his belonging which were strewn all across the hallway, thanks to Bitch- sorry, he meant Butch.

Brandon glared at the crowd gathered.

" Fuck off."

And the very second he said- well, commanded it- the crowd began to disperse, some muttering about how unfair it was that they didn't get to see the freak put in to his place. Brick heard it. He hung his head down low, and clenched his fists, attempting to restrain himself from making a fool out of himself.

The best thing was to ignore.

He then waited till the spectators have all left , before turning to Brick again. By this time, Brick was fully occupied with attaining patience.

" It's fuck off to you as well, asshole."

Brick immediately grabbed his bag and rushed out of the place, lest the fucker changed his mind. Brick was not willing to take the risk.

What in the seven fucking hells happened to Brandon Rocker?! Usually, the son of a bitch would have rejoiced at the chance to beat Brick up, especially in front of an audience. He had always been an attention whore after all. The fact that he let Brick go was, well, unbelievable.

As he neared his class, Brick shook his head. He shouldn't think about it so much. It will go back to being the same at lunch.

Little did Brick know, however, was that his life was going to change forever and it will never be the same again.

* * *

 **A/N: For all you Butch and Boomer fans, don't worry, they act that way because they believe they have good reason. As for Brick, though he seems weak, don't let it fool you. He's still the same rebellious bad boy, just a little different. Reviews will be answered from the next chapter onwards.**

 **Also English is not my first language, so please, if you see any grammatical errors , please do point it out. :)**

 _Thank you for reading! Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote this chapter, but then I had to write it again. Because I didn't get to save it because STUPID FANFICTION DID NOT ALLOW IT. I don't know if this is as good as the original chapter 2. Oh btw, this is more of chapter on seeing as the last chapter was more of a prologue.**

 **Brandon is an OC ( obviously!) and even though I hate OCs, he had to be created for the plot.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited , followed and reviewed!**

Guest: _Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Perhaps she does. Perhaps she does not. You will have to read this chapter to find out! ;)_

Pretendingtobe: _Thank you! I've always wanted a different Brick, was tired of the big, bad Rowdyruff. Don't hate his brothers. They have a good reason. Or maybe they're just assholes. You should read on to find out. ;)_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Brandon kept his gaze fixed on his almost-everyday-victim , glaring at him with his eyes, as if trying to burn him just by staring, until he disappeared from view around a corner. He almost found it amusing how the freak's bright, fiery red hair contrasted with the pure white of the walls. Townsville High was painted completely in white. And even the desks and chairs of the classrooms were white.

Hence the freak's hair was an eyesore. Not that the only white classrooms weren't, but his hair made it even worse.

Brandon did not know what Freak- Eyes's name was. Even though he was Brandon's favourite target, he had no clue when it came to his name. This would put him into to the category of most bullies, but Brandon was not as stupid as them. Brandon simply did not care. Freak-Eyes or Piece of shit were so much easier to remember than names. All he knew of his name was that it began with a B, much like his own and that it was pretty cool, although he would never admit it aloud.

Brandon never knew why he despised him so much. Freak- Eyes has never really done anything to him except to merely exist.

To be honest, you can't really call it hate. There was no reason for Brandon to hate him. To call it immense dislike would be much more suitable. In his opinion, you don't need a reason to dislike something. You just don't like it. But you do need a reason to hate it. And Brandon Rocker knew that he did not hate Freak-Eyes, even though his actions might speak otherwise. He just treads on the fine line between dislike and hate.

Freak- Eyes, whatever his name may be, was simply, an easy target. You could perhaps call him tall, yet his figure was not opposing. His build was lean, almost scrawny, looking like a child when compare to his classmates. Yet this could perhaps be because he was 16 or 15 , he did not really know or care, and was in a room full of 18 year olds.

In Brandon's Eyes, he was pathetic. He just took it and never gave back what he got, never fought back. He did when he was younger, and Brandon had only started to bully him, but he backed down after he hit him with a few good, well aimed punches and kicks.

However, Brandon never felt guilty for it. He was not nice. He also did not do nice. Nice was just not him. But still, he let go of him. He did have a reason for it. But Butch and Boomer did not know, and as such, their mortification was justified, at least a bit.

Boomer stared at him as if he had grown a second head. " Dude...did you just...did you just let him go?"

Wasn't that obvious. He sighed in irritation and raised an eyebrow as if asking Boomer _' Are you seriously asking me this?'_

" You let him go...you let him go?! Why did you let him go?! Huh? Did you hit your head while you were in the shower or did the shower head fall on yours? Because there is no way you would have done this unless you have hit your head!"

Boomer proceeded to grab his face and turn it this way and that to see if an alien had taken over his friends body. Brandon swatted his hand away, and looked at both him and Butch.

" I know it seems a little weird," Butch opened his mouth to state otherwise, " okay, well more than a little. But I have a reason okay -"

" Ooh, you have a reason. A reason why you decided to play fucking hero to our little wittle Brick? " , Butch mocked, taking the annoying baby voice.

Ah, Brick. So that's the name.

" Yes."

" Care to tell us?"

" Well, this girl, she-"

" Ooh a girl. Have you finally fallen in love Brandy-Wandy?"

" Shut up, Butch. Anyway-"

This time, Boomer interrupted him.

" Who's the poor little victim this time?"

" You shut up as well. And she's not little, if you get what I mean."

Both smirked. They knew.

" She's got this killer body man. Damn, if I could fuck her..."

"Well, I suppose you have to know her name for that. " Oh, poor Boomer. Poor, innocent Boomer. Why do you need names?

" Why the hell would I need her name?"

" To make you seem less like a douche." Well ouch. That hurt.

Butch did not seem to agree. " You don't need names, idiot. You only need the bodies, you know since their the only ones that involve during it."

Boomer turned to him. " You're a douche."

" Oh and like you aren't?" Butch fired back.

Sensing that an argument was about to follow, he turned on his heel and headed to the classroom, not wanting to deal with their bullshit. Listening to the English teacher drone on was much better than listening to idiots babble.

He heard a " Wait up!" , but he continued on without stopping, his thoughts occupied by a red haired beauty.

The moment he saw her, at the school gate, she was wearing skinny, black jeans and a cream coloured blouse. The outfit would have made her blend into the background but her beauty made it impossible. She had pink eyes and they were gorgeous. This was kind of ironical considering the case with the freak(...what was his name again...), but her eyes were anything but freakish. They were unusual, yes, but they were beautiful.

And her hair...damn. She had red hair which was a normal amber colour but it shone like it had just been polished with star dust, if it was even possible.

He had gone to her and asked her name, it was the first thing he did before asking a girl on a date even though he did not believe it mattered, but she just looked at him, stared blankly and left with her long hair swishing behind her. She ignored him! A girl ignored Brandon Rocker! But that did not matter. Not really.

She was gorgeous. And she was going to be his.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, looks like Brick has some competition! Whoever will our Blossom choose( BRICK!BRICK!) , I wonder? So Blossom has not made an appearance yet, although she was mentioned. :)**

 **Please review! And favourite! And follow! And review!**

 **Thankyou for reading!**

-Triple V.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Big thanks to everyone who has favourited ,followed and reviewed. Also,500 views, YAY! Thank you all so much! Please check out my other story Heart Notes as well :)**

Reviews;

Guest: _Well, we'll see about that. I really want Blossom to keep ignoring Brandon too. And you're right. He does deserve a taste of his own bitter medicine._

Guest: _Thank you! Here is the update, I hope you enjoy it. :)_

 **PPG**

Blossom exited the principle's office, and headed for her first period, trying not to get lost in the way. It took her much longer than she had intended to, however she eventually came to the doorway of her class, after asking a few students the way. However , she couldn't enter the classroom, because there was a bunch of boys - three of them to be precise- standing right in front of her. They were conversing with the teacher, or rather mocking her.

" Oh come on, Sarah, let me in. I know how willing you were to do so last Friday. "

Blossom stood behind them with her eyes going slightly wide. Did he seriously just say that to a teacher? Doesn't that boy have an ounce of sensibility? She could literally feel the teacher glare at him.

" Whatever you are implying Mr. Rocker, I assure you, such a thing has not happened. Now I want to know why you were late. May I ask why? "

" We had some business to deal with. "

" Business? "

" Yup," the owner of the voice, the one standing in the middle called Rocker, answered with out any care in the world.

" And was this business more important than your class? "

" Anything's better than English. "

The two standing beside him snickered, a blonde and a brunette, and Blossom heard a few gasps. She herself was appalled at the rudeness of these boys. How could they talk like this to a teacher?

Ms. Sarah's voice turned stony.

" Very well, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind standing outside the class for the rest of the period, seeing as my class is not important and there's only 25 minutes left. "

Silence came over for a while until a " whatever" was heard from the one called Rocker. Blossom decided that she had had enough and that it was time to make them realize her presence. She cleared her throat to gain their attention.

" Excuse me."

The 3 boys turned, and one, the boy with the green eyes, even had the audacity to wolf whistle at her. Blossom decided to ignore that and focus on the teacher. She was a gorgeous woman with red hair and impossibly long legs, and was most likely in her late twenties but seemed much younger. Blossom was a bit surprised at the beauty of the teacher.

" Are you Ms. Bellum? "

Ms. Bellum stared at her for a few seconds before answering. " That would be me. Are you the new student? "

Blossom nodded in answer.

" You're a bit late, but I would excuse you for today since it's your first day. Go and have a seat. "

Blossom passed the 3 boys who moved to give her space, and whilst she walked in to the class, she had a brief glimpse of the faces of the boys. All 3 were handsome, but her eyes focused on the boy in the middle , Rocker. He was that annoying boy from the morning! He smiled at her in a way that she assumed was supposed to be flirty, but Blossom simply looked away .

There were a lot of faces staring at her. The boys were mostly staring at her with dreamy eyes, while the girls glared at her with envy. Blossom focused on only finding a seat.

After she looked at the faces staring at her for a brief moment , she chose to sit down next a small blonde girl with the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. The girl smiled at her in a friendly manner and Blossom smiled back. She was the only girl who hadn't glared at her.

 _" I didn't give you the permission to enter."_

Blossom looked and saw that those 3 boys were entering the classroom even when Ms. Bellum clearly stated that they were to stay outside. Rocker, the annoying one, sat next to her on her right side, and smiled at her flirtatiously once again.

" So...," he started attempting to gain her attention. Blossom ignored him and stared straight ahead.

" What's your name?"

Silence was the only answer she shall receive from Blossom, and that is exactly what she gave him. He didn't stop though, and kept pestering her for her name. It got so annoying to the point where she had to tell Ms. Bellum .

" Mr. Rocker, I would very much appreciate it if you stop harassing the new student and pay attention to my lesson, since you forcefully barged in. If not, please, get the hell out of my class. "

Ms. Sarah Bellum said the last part with the most sweetest voice, with a very sweet smile on her face. Yet the words were only full of malice. The boy mumbled a quiet " Sorry" and the teacher proceeded with her lesson.

There was no annoying " What's your name?"s from the boy Rocker and Blossom mentally cheered. No body liked a prissy tattletale, so she had no doubt this guy would back off. Guys like him never lasted long with girls like her. It had been a problem to her back then, but now, she was glad of it. However, should he ever try to gain her attention again, she will just ignore him.

.

Blossom and the pretty blonde girl, whose name she had learned to be Bubbles, an odd name but Blossom thought it fit her personality really well, parted their ways for the second period. Bubbles offered to give a tour and to sit with her and her friend during lunch and Blossom happily accepted. The first day, and she was already fitting in.

4 periods passed by with out her noticing the time. That annoying boy from the morning wasn't in any of her other classes, and she was glad for it. It was now lunch and Blossom was craving for the banana muffin she had brought for lunch. Bubbles met her at the door of the canteen, and led her to a table being guarded by a beautiful girl with green eyes. She was very pretty, just like Bubbles, but Blossom could tell she was not the type to be messed with.

The girl's hair was up to her shoulders, giving her a much more feminine look than Blossom thought the girl would go for. She seemed like a hardcore tomboy in Blossom's eyes, but the girl wore shorts with high heels and a lime green off shoulder top that matched with her eyes perfectly. However, Blossom did not doubt this girl's boyishness or her fierce nature.

The girl with the green eyes welcomed her.

" Yo."

" Hello."

" You're Blossom right?"

When Blossom nodded in answer, the girl stared at her for a moment before answering.

" I'm Buttercup by the way, named after a bloody weed instead of a pretty flower, unfortunately. You're much prettier than Bubbles here told me," she commented casually, with her eyes trained on her. Before Blossom could say ' thank you' though, the girl said with her eyes narrowed and her voice serious,

" I would be careful if I were you, the crowd here doesn't take well to pretty little things like you."

Blossom was a bit confused.

" What do you mean?"

" Oh you'll find out soon, if you haven't already," Buttercup said as she grabbed a cupcake from Bubbles's lunch and began to munch on it. Blossom proceeded to eat her muffin too.

Did Buttercup mean the Rocker guy? Blossom felt a suspicion that it was and asked her.

" Do you mean that Rocker guy? "

Buttercup's eyes trained on her. " You met him? "

" Yeah I-"

" She's in our English class," Bubbles answered for her. Buttercup raised a eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak -

" Well hello there ladies, did someone say my name?"

" Brandon fucking Rocker, what the fuck are you doing at our table?"

" Oh sweet Buttercup-"

" I am not sweet, Rocker and you will find it out soon if you don't fucking leave us alone this instance-"

" - haven't you ever heard of the phrase, speak of the sexy devil and he shall appear?"

Buttercup glared at him.

" You are not sexy Rocker. Now back off."

Brandon Rocker only smirked. " Really? A lot of girls would disagree with you there but, oh well, you're not really a girl are you? "

Buttercup stood up from her seat so quickly that the chair nearly toppled over.

" What the fuck did you say?"

" Well, I mean, sure you dress like a girl but we all know otherwise. You're pretty much a boy in girl clothing," the idiot continued to taunt Buttercup and Blossom saw how Buttercup was getting more and more annoyed by each passing second. To be honest, Blossom was getting annoyed as well.

" Why you bastard! " Buttercup grabbed him by the collar, and nearly went to punch him had Blossom not stopped her. Buttercup turned her head in Blossom's direction, her eyes blazing with fire, but Blossom simply shook her head.

" He's not worth it."

Buttercup let go of his collar and Brandon Rocker attempted to fix it, only to give up as it was too wrinkled and winked at Blossom.

" Hey babe, thanks for saving my ass."

" Babe?!" Both Buttercup and Blossom seethed at the same time. Bubbles remained watching the scene unfold before her meekly , wondering whether she should intervene before deciding against it . They could handle it.

" When did she become your babe?!," Buttercup growled at the same time Blossom shrieked," I am not your babe!"

The bastard smirked. Smirked!

" Oh you are. Since this morning, remember? "

" I do not recall giving you the permission to address me as such!"

" Big words sweetheart, but you did. You didn't give me your name so I call you babe. And you really are a hot babe, you know. Would you mind spreading those pretty legs for me? "

Why . That. Bloody. BASTARD!

Buttercup grabbed the idiot's shirt again and punched him and this time Blossom didn't stop her. Huffing at the idea of being reduced to an object for merely her looks and not her brain, Blossom grabbed her bag, put her lunch in it and left before saying to Bubbles " Sorry, I can't stay here anymore."

As she left, for a brief moment , Blossom wondered where the hell his cronies were. And just her luck, they came in through the door, and Blossom halted. They stared at her for a few seconds, then as if recognizing her, smirked at her. Blossom felt her anger flare up.

" Move," she commanded and pushed her way through them, colliding with them in the process and almost sending them to the stormed out of canteen, cursing the whole way and went without any knowledge of where her feet were leading her. The audacity of that asshole, not only was he a jerk, he was also a sexist! Did he realy think that every girl is there to spread their legs to him!?

Well Blossom didn't really know if he was a sexist, but that was the impression given to her by his words. Sexist or not, he's a bloody perverted asshole!

Oh god, now she's cursing. Blossom never curses. That - that idiot! He made her curse as well!

 _Okay . Breathe Blossom breathe. Deep breaths ,come on. Cool down, he's not worth your anger._

After some huge breaths her anger cooled down, and she gazed around for a few minutes, wondering where to go eat. Perhaps she should have taken Bubbles with her. Then Buttercup would have followed them and Blossom wouldn't be left alone confused over where she is supposed to go!

As she mentally berated herself for her actions and wondered if she should go back to the canteen to get Bubbles, a flash of fiery red caught her eyes. She had never seen that colour before. It was so bright and pretty...

Blossom contemplated for a moment, but then decided that anything was better than standing in nowhere where that...idiot could find her again. Blossom followed the flash of red.

* * *

 **A/N: Will edit this later, please review!**

 **- _Triple V_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there, thank you all for your faves, follows and reviews. Also, thanks for taking the time to read my story. If you can, please go read Heart Notes as well, And From Moping To Smiling, of which the last chapter will come very soon.**

pretendingtobe: _Thank you! Me neither, I already despised our darling Brandon from the beginning. You might ;) I kind of made it obvious ;p_

Saweela: _Thank you :). I'm glad that you like this story and my idea. I've always wanted to see a nerdy Brick ;p_

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

Blossom quietly followed the figure, wondering if she should turn back and return once more to the cafeteria, sexist imbeciles be damned. The figure kept on walking, taking many turns, and finally, when Blossom was about to give up and try to go back by finding her own way somehow, they were both outside the building. Blossom briefly wondered what on earth the red clad boy- because she could see that it was clearly a boy- was doing out on the school gardens, but then he continued to walk. He kept walking, ignoring the sneers that the other students sent towards him- why were they doing that?- and entered the school's very own mini forest, full of large trees that would provide great cover.

He walked through numerous trees, until he finally stopped at the largest tree, and started to climb. Once he was seated on a high branch, he looked at her. Blossom thought that he was going to call her out on stalking him, but instead he observed her for a few seconds and then having apparently decided that she was of no harm , proceeded to grab a notebook from his old bag and write on it.

Blossom stared at him. He had brilliant red hair, brighter than her own, and wore a pair of glasses that looked a bit odd, as if it was slightly crooked. His clothes hung off his thin frame, and he had a frown marred on his pale face. It was almost as if he did not want her there, but didn't really want to start a fight. Blossom waited for him to object, but when he said nothing, she walked towards the tree and sat down underneath it, leaning her stiff back against the trunk .

There was fifteen minutes more until lunch ended. She had enough time to eat. And she grabbed her lunch box and ate. Her lunch was delicious and she immensely enjoyed it, and felt her anger towards Brandon Rocker reduce .

Did the boy above eat? She hadn't seen him in the cafeteria, and when she glanced above, even though from her angle she couldn't see his face, she could tell that he was still scribbling on his notebook. He looked completely engrossed in his writing, and Blossom immediately dispelled the idea of offering him some food.

He must have eaten before coming here. But he was incredibly thin...how could she be sure that he has proper meals? Couldn't she be a little nice and offer him some food? It's not too much to ask.

But then again, she didn't even know this boy...

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang, and the boy jumped off the branch, nearly making her jump in thin air, being in deep thought as she was. He started to walk towards the school building and Blossom immediately put her half finished lunch into her bag, and rushed to follow him, lest she be left behind.

If he had a problem with her following him, he did not say anything. In fact, it was as if he was engrossed in his own world, with his head down, ignoring the jeering the other student made. Once again, Blossom wondered what made the students act this way towards him. He was literally doing nothing, and despite being a bit- well, very old- she didn't think that his clothes were something to be laughed at.

So, he's poor. Or atleast she thinks he is.; he could be one of those people who don't care what they wear. Being poor is nothing to laugh at! What was wrong with the students of this school!

Immediately she was interrupted from her thoughts.

" There you are!"

Blossom looked to her left to see Bubbles and Buttercup heading towards her and waved at them.

" Are you okay Blossom? We were worried about you..." Bubbles asked her with utmost sincerity.

" Yeah, after you got pissed off with Rocker and left, we looked for you everywhere, since, you know, you're new and all. And then we couldn't find you, so-"

Blossom cut Buttercup off.

" I'm alright girls, really. I just went to the gardens. To calm down and all."

Despite only knowing her for a few moments, these girls seemed to really care about her. Or at least, think of her as a friend. That's good. Blossom already likes them, and she has a good feeling that they're going to be great friends.

She didn't have much friends. She did when she was very young, but once she got to high school, it was as if no body wanted to speak to her. Only a girl named Robin and a guy named Mike were her friends back in her previous school. Sure, she had always had the attention of boys, especially after she hit puberty, but none of them wanted to be her friend. They sent her love notes and flowers, but they didn't want her friendship. Perhaps she scared them. She was known back home for her fierce tongue and fiery temper.

She would have to call Robin and Mike after school.

At least these two girls didn't seem like they hated her, even though every other girl seemed to hate her already.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other before turning to her. They both looked as if they wanted to tell her something but the last warning bell rang.

" Oh god, I don't want to be late twice on my first day! Can you tell me where Chemistry is held?"

Buttercup nodded. " Yeah sure, I'm going that way anyway. I'll go with you."

" See you guys later," and with that Bubbles left.

"Come on," Buttercup started leading her.

Blossom looked back as she was walking to see if the red haired boy was still there, but he was not.

 _' I'll probably see him again',_ she thought. _' If he's from this school, and obviously he is since he was at school, he and I would probably meet again. But everyone seemed to hate him, and I wonder why? Perhaps I am overthinking it, after all, I only saw a few students jeer at him … What did he do? Why does he go to that tree, away from everyone? Why-'_

She was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

Blossom halted in her track and looked at Buttercup, who was looking at her with a weird face.

" Huh?"

" I said, are you okay?"

" Um, yeah, yeah I am. Why do you ask?"

Buttercup shook her head. " Nah, just wondering, you looked like you were in deep thought, that's all."

"Oh."

" So how's Townsville High?"

"Okay, I guess. Though I think it could do without a couple of jerks." Like that stupid Rocker dude.

Buttercup scoffed, no doubt thinking about the same boy and the stunt he pulled at the school canteen, only a few minutes before.

" Yeah, like that'll ever happen. "

She wondered if Buttercup knew the red haired boy. He seemed to be her age, and this was a small school, after all. She contemplated asking her, but then decided it was too soon. She had only seen the boy once, and she had only known Buttercup for a few minutes. Though she seemed like a great girl, and would no doubt answer her with honesty, Blossom still decided that she should probably save it to ask later. Class was about to start, and she didn't want to make Buttercup late.

They had started walking again, and after a few more steps, Buttercup stopped in front of a classroom.

" This is your stop. If you ever need anything, you can ask me."

Blossom smiled at her.

" Thank you."

" Your welcome. Hey, if you want, Bubbles and I are going to the café nearby after school. You want to join?"

Blossom thought about it for a moment and decided why not? She had nothing to do that evening and it would be a great opportunity to get to know Bubbles and Buttercup better.

Blossom nodded, " I'd love that, thank you."

Buttercup smiled at her with a cheeky grin before rushing off with a short ' Bye!'to her class and Blossom entered hers.

It's the first day, she had already made two new friends, had apparently caught the attention of the school jerk and met a mysterious boy who intrigued the hidden curiosity in her. She felt that this year was going to be very interesting.

* * *

 **So I started writing again after my muse, which was no where to be seen for 4 months, came back to me again. And I do realize that my writing is on an exceptional level of terrible, but, I usually write oneshots and if I ever start a book, I never complete it. This is the first story that I wrote without stopping, despite its many errors. And that's because I realized my fault. No matter how hard it is, I have to finish it. That's the only way I'll improve after all.**

 **I might edit this whole story once it's finished, or I might leave it as it is. Because that's the only way I can show you guys I have improved.**

 **\- Triple V.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have a PPG community! Check it out if you're interested and PM me if you want to be a member of staff :)**

 **Also, From Moping to Smiling is finally completed! If you would like to, please read that and Heart Notes as well and my new oneshot Happier. Make sure to leave a review ;)**

Saweela: _Well I have a thing for nerdy!Brick ;) The confident, sexy bad boy attitude is pretty hot on Brick, but I wanted to step away from the stereotype and try something different. I'm really glad you liked it_ ^.^

 **Also, fanfiction does not allow the stupid horizontal line below available at times. So if you notice me using the horizontal ruler in one chapter and PPG in another, that is the reason.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Blossom stirred her chocolate milkshake with her straw, trying to make the ice cream melt into her drink and enhance its creaminess, before taking a small sip with her eyes closed. She nearly moaned. It was delicious.

The chocolate flavour and the sweetness, it was all the perfect amount. After finishing her drink, Blossom moved on to her strawberry cheesecake and then gulped down her chocolate shortbread. Suffice to say, her sweet tooth was incredibly delighted at being treated with such delicacy. She opened her eyes to see Bubbles and Buttercup staring at her with mirth in their eyes.

" Wow, looks like someone loves her sugar," Buttercup remarked teasingly.

Blossom blushed, before giving an embarrassed smile.

" Yeah, sorry, it's just sugar- I absolutely can not live without it."

" I can understand. I would die if I didn't have my pancakes in the morning," Bubbles replied to her.

" I don't know about you two but I don't really care about food," Buttercup said after gulping down her pastry, " But if I don't have my phone next to me when I wake up, then there would be hell to pay. "

They chattered simple, irrelevant and almost nonsensical things for the next 20 minutes, and Blossom felt that she already knew a lot about these 2 girls. They didn't really talk about themselves, but from the manner they talked, and their opinions on various things, Blossom could guess what kind of people they were. And she felt confident that they were definitely the type she would hang out with.

Her thoughts drifted back to the boy she met during lunch. He sat by himself on that branch and scribbled away on his notebook, not even giving Blossom a hint that he knows that she was present except for that one glance. He didn't stare at her like everyone else, not even blinking for a moment at her abnormal pink eyes.

She had to admit that he intrigued her like no one ever had. And she really wanted to know about him.

She wondered if she should ask about the boy from earlier now. She was dying to know about him, and would very much like to know what kind of a person he was. She couldn't really know if either Bubbles or Buttercup knew him, but he looked to be around her age, or at least a year younger.

She wondered what Buttercup and Bubbles would think when she asked about a guy out of the blue. Would they think she had a crush on him?

Nah, she was thinking too much, as she always tended to do. She should just ask.

" Hey, " she began," I met this weird boy today. He had - well- abnormal red hair , was around our age and wore glasses. Do you guys know who he was? "

Buttercup and Bubbles shared a glance, and Blossom wondered if she asked anything wrong. It was just about a boy right?

" Why do you want to know about him," Bubbles asked her, with a weird look on her face. Blossom was confused for a moment at her look, but decided to answer anyway.

" I just...well he seemed weird you know. He didn't hang out with anyone and well, I guess you can say that I'm a bit curious ."

Silence descended on their table. All of a sudden, the cheerful atmosphere that previously hung around them dissipated and for a moment, Blossom wished she really hadn't asked.

Then, just when the silence was beginning to unnerve her to the point she desperately wanted to change the topic to unicorns, Buttercup spoke.

" Yeah, we know him," she said slowly, her voice indicating that she was hesitant to talk about this subject and would much rather talk about something else.

 _Why?,_ she thought inside her head.

" Really? Who is he?"

" He's well...his name is Brick. He's actually 2 years younger than us, and he's super smart. Like seriously smart. And he doesn't really talk with people. "

He did look like an intellectual, she mused. And she had guessed that he was a rather anti-social person, but that doesn't really explain the way that the others had treated him. She asked this exact question out loud.

" But the other students don't really like him. Why is that? "

Buttercup looked as if she was going to answer, but then Bubbles interrupted her before she could speak.

" Don't like him? Blossom they bully him. They're always so mean to him. I don't really know why, but everyone considers him to be a freak. "

Blossom was confused. That boy seemed harmless in her opinion.

" Well he is a freak," Buttercup interjected.

Bubbles gasped.

" Buttercup!"

" What? Have you even properly seen him Bubbles?! That guy is not the definition of normal!"

Before Bubbles and Buttercup continued to argue on the matter, Blossom asked on what was now circulating her now uncharacteristically blank mind.

" Why?"

To Blossom, he didn't seem extraordinary. Sure, his bright hair was unnatural, but he could have dyed it. And although his skin was pale, almost as if he had never seen the sun, she didn't think it was out of the ordinary. She had seen plenty of pale people. He was just a shade or two lighter than most.

" It's because of his eyes, " Bubbles whispered with her eyes saying that she really didn't want to tell this to Blossom. " They're red. Like the devil's."

Blossom was taken aback. She hadn't really been able to see what colour his eyes were, or what they looked like. He had worn glasses, which succeeded in not drawing much attention to his eyes and even then, the one direct look they had shared only lasted a few mere seconds, with him being a metres away from her sitting on a high branch.

Red eyes? She had never even heard of a person having red eyes. It just was too- but then again, she had pink eyes. And even though pink eyes was an inherited gene in her family, she knew that it wasn't a very common trait.

But red eyes? How could someone have red eyes?

And why did no one battle an eyelash at her pink ones?

" But mine are pink. Why don't they consider me a freak as well?"

" Well, for one, you're really pretty. Enough to make people not think about how rare your eyes are and instead think about their beauty. Two, most people consider red as a colour that is associated with evil, unlike pink. "

" They hate him because of the colour of his eyes?," Blossom asked, " That's kind of stupid, even if nobody else had red eyes, there's no need to bully him because his eyes are far from normal! It seems pathetic, in my opinion."

Buttercup looked at her in the eye while she answered.

" We don't really hate him because of his eyes, even though they're kind of freaky. It's because he's cursed. He's unlucky and no one really wants to hang out with him. There's talk going on around town that he killed a person. "

Blossom felt a gasp escape her.

He- he couldn't have...

" Do you think he really did? He didn't seem like such a person..."

" Well," Buttercup began, " You can't really believe in rumours but they usually do begin from some kind of truth. After all, a book can't be judged by it's cover."

Bubbles turned her head towards Buttercup, irritation evident in her pretty features.

" It's just rumours Buttercup! You can't possibly be believing stupid things like that!"

" I don't care if you think it's shit, all I know is I don't like that guy. Blossom, I advice you to keep away from him. Trust me. It's safer that way."

" You don't need to be afraid of him Bloss," Bubbles tried to comfort her while she glared at Buttercup.

" But you need to stay away from him. Don't try to argue with me on this Bubbles. We don't really know what kind of a person he is. "

Bubbles reluctantly agreed. Blossom half heartedly listened to couldn't understand why people would make up such rumours...

He didn't seem that bad...

* * *

Brick stared at the door to his house.

The door was made of mahogany, and was a rich brown colour. It loomed over him, giving him a foreboding sense of feeling, that enhanced the gloominess that he felt. Letting out a miserable sigh , he turned the knob to see if it was open and then headed inside.

The house was quiet.

Brick was always the earliest to arrive home, only taking a 15 mins of time after school. This was because he used a shortcut, that he found when he was running away from Brandon Rocker when he was 12. He had run into the school's garden, or rather, mini forest and jumped over the wall bordering the school. He had twisted through various alleys , jumping over walls, and running through strange roads in his desperation to escape from Brandon.

When he was sure that he lost him, he stopped running and looked around where he was, panting. To his surprise, he was in his neighbourhood and when he glanced at his watch it read 1:40, 5 minutes from when he ran out of school.

He took this way the next day, trying to remember the path he took, and almost getting lost on the way. He took 30 minutes that day, and 25 the day after, but soon he remembered the way.

He had been using it ever since.

He would not have to face the bullying that way. And by coming home early, he could lock himself in his room and not emerge until dinner. He wouldn't have to face his father or brothers much that way.

However, it was just his misfortune that today happened to be his father's off day. His father, Maurice Jojo, who considered him as an ugly, cursed child that came to him to punish him with his curse.

Nevertheless, Brick had always attempted at small talk with his father, despite the numerous fails.

" Hey dad," Brick greeted.

His father did not even look up from his newspaper. Brick ignored this and the small pang in his chest.

" I'm going up to my room."

Brick turned and headed towards the staircase leading to his room upstairs only to halt at his father's voice.

"To practise witchcraft I assume. Tell me Brick, who is your sacrifice this time? "

Brick clenched his fists so hard he broke skin and drew blood with his nails.

" No one dad," he replied, knowing it was futile to tell his father that he did not practise black magic.

He heard his father scoff, but before he could say anything more he tried to escape. Brick still heard his father's voice in his head even as he was running up the stairs, calling him cursed, a demon spawn, a child sent to him because of his previous sins.

Brick closed the door to his room, and tried to ignore the voice in his head . He focused on his homework.

He heard the sound of Boomer coming from band practice and about an hour later Butch coming from football practice. Brick wasn't involved in any sport, nor was he in any club except the English Literary Association, which held it's meetings during lunch. It was the only club that doesn't ask money from him, and that's why he was in it. If his father gave him money, like he does to his brothers, Brick would have tried to be in every club there was, which included drama.

Shaking the thoughts away, he engaged in his homework until he completed all, even the ones due in another 2 days and decided to study. By the time it was 8 pm , Brick was thinking of changing the subject he was currently studying, Math, to Physics, but then his stomach began to rumble so much it hurt.

Brick didn't have lunch today since his father was present and he really did not want to face him any more after that comment that day, even if it was to go and grab some food the cooks made. He could have had a maid bring it to him , but that thought went out of his mind.

Yes, Brick was rich. Or rather, his father was rich. The man was a businessman, and a great one at that. He was currently the CEO of a rather popular company, and he was considered as one of the best in his field.

Then why does Brick wear shabby clothes? Or not have any money with him? Surely, he would be wearing designer brands with a rich father like that.

Well, technically, his father refuses to consider him as a son but rather a curse. So he wouldn't really give Brick much things unless he really needed them. He gives Brick food, a small amount of money once a month to buy his books or whatever he needed for school and a shelter to live, and according to his father even that is too much. Had it not been for his dead wife's sake, his father would have probably left him off on the streets and let him fend for himself.

His stomach began to rumble again and Brick let out a sigh, and after changing from his school clothes into some pyjamas, he headed downstairs.

When he reached the dining room, he saw that Butch, Boomer and his father, Maurice Jojo, were already at the dining table, eating. They looked up at him , or rather glared at him, noticing his presence.

Grimacing to himself, Brick grabbed a plate and helped himself to a large portion of food( he didn't have lunch) and sat down on his seat, which was next to Boomer and was directly in front of Butch.

Butch was tense. His shoulders were stiff and he was clutching his fork with a deathly grip, his eyes downcast, as if he didn't even want to look at Brick.

Brick guessed that he wasn't really happy that Brick got off the hook that day. Deciding to ignore him, because he was unable to do anything else, Brick started to eat his food, only to stop midway from taking his first bite when Butch spoke.

" I don't know why we have to feed this little shit. We should have just thrown him away the moment we got the chance to."

Brick closed his eyes and waited for the insults to hit him like a tsunami wave.

" The only reason he is here, Butch, is because I want to respect your mother's, may she rest in peace, wishes. Not because I consider he is worthy of this," Maurice replied .

At the mention of their mother, Butch snapped.

" Oh yeah? Well Mom died because of this fucker! He's the reason she's dead!," Butch screamed, standing up from his chair and pointing towards Brick . Brick merely hung his head down. From the corner of his eye, he could see Boomer look at him.

" Butch don't bring mom into this mess..," Boomer said, almost annoyed.

" What do you mean not bring her into this mess?! She's dead, Boomer! Our mom's dead! And it's all because of this bastard! "

" Butch, shut up and eat," Maurice reprimanded, not wanting to hear this. He was always sensitive whenever mom's death was brought up. He had loved his wife very much, and could not bear her death.

Brick knew he was thinking of how it was all Brick's fault. How it was Brick's misfortune that killed his beautiful wife. And Brick felt guilt wash over, guilt for something that wasn't really his doing. He felt that he really was cursed.

Butch's angry roars rang in his ears.

" No, I will not shut up dad! Mom's dead! MOM'S DEAD! AND HE FUCKING KILLED HER! "

" I BLOODY KNOW!," his father screamed back, " Now shut the hell up and eat!"

Brick couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his plate back and was standing up to leave, to escape it, when he felt a hand grip on his shoulder and push him back down.

Brick looked to his right at was swirling his spaghetti on his fork and piercing a piece of meat before putting it in his mouth. He did not look at Brick.

Brick stared for a moment before he picked up his fork and started to eat again.

He wanted to escape. He wanted to run far away from all the accusations. But he couldn't. He hadn't even taken a single bite and he was hungry.

Why did Boomer stop him? Is it because he wants Brick to suffer more by hearing all the insults and curses his father and Butch direct at him? Or is it because he knows Brick hadn't eaten?

Brick knows that Boomer is not necessarily as bad as Butch, but he doesn't usually do things like things. Boomer's usual course of action is to remain impassive when Brick is the victim, to see what was happening right in front of him, but do nothing. Unless, he felt that it was absolutely necessary, Boomer would never step in for his younger brother.

Could he have felt pity for Brick? Felt that he was too innocent for this?

He could have had a momentary lapse of mind, or he could have felt uncharacteristic sympathy for him. Then again, he was probably thinking of mom...

Brick grabbed his fork and began to eat, all the while trying to not listen to Butch calling him a freak and a murderer, and his father stating that he was a bloody demon that ruined his beautiful family.

Brick wished his mother was there with him to comfort him. She would have pressed kisses to his cheeks and whispered sweet nothings to his ears, calming him down with her sweet voice. She would have never allowed Brick to be treated like this. She would have made him know that he was loved.

He missed her. He missed her more than anything. He wished she was alive.

 _I wish you were here mom..._

* * *

 **A/N: There it is! Yes, my writing is shit, I am aware of that. I have a really hard time writing. Sometimes, I feel like just giving up writing all together, but I try.**

 **Leave me a review on what you think of this plot development :)**

 **-Triple V.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: DISCLAIMER for all of my works is in my profile.**

Ash141: _Indeed! Brick does not deserve to be bullied and should be protected from such abuse at all costs! Maybe you and I can team up together to go and kill all those idiots...They shall all regret what they did... Heh heh...* evil smirk*_

Saweela: _Haha really? I don't know, I feel like it is. It's not at the level I expected it to be... ; Aw...don't cry, here have a tissue . People make fun of me as well. Thank you for your kind words and continuous support :)_

CukooCoa: _Brick getting bullied absolutely shatters my heart...but it was necessary for the story._

 **Hope you all like it :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been nearly a week since her first day of school, where Buttercup and Bubbles told her to stay clear from one specific boy . True to their advice, Blossom had kept away from him. She had felt that perhaps they were right and that he is a dangerous person. However, thoughts saying that he was otherwise had continued to plague her mind whenever she was free and alone.

Blossom is a firm believer in the saying ' You can't judge a book by its cover' yet , although she had not even spoken to the boy, she feels that he is actually rather innocent. She had always prided herself as a good judge of character, no matter what.

She had contemplated it that whole week, and finally, had just decided this morning on her way to school that had to find out more about this boy. She simply had to. Otherwise, Blossom was sure she would literally die of curiosity.

She will admit, he had intrigued her. He intrigued her curiosity and occupied the thoughts of her mind like no other boy ever had.

Blossom's mind was elsewhere as she continued to walk towards her class, her baby blue dress flowing gently to the light breeze. She did not pay much attention to her surroundings, her feet leading her to her classroom simply by memory, with her completely oblivious to the fact that she was in school.

Hence, when she collided with something solid and sprawled on the floor ungracefully, it was not a surprise. Blossom gasped as she suddenly landed on the ground on her bottom, wincing at the pain that travelled up her spine.

" Ow...", she grimaced.

Oh god, she was so embarrassed. She literally landed on her butt like a toddler. It was absolutely humiliating. At least, she had worn tights underneath her dress. God knows what kind of humiliation she would have had to face had she forgone them.

 _'Oh you are so stupid Blossom. Stupid! Why didn't you pay any attention to where you were going ? '_

Distinctly she heard a masculine voice asking her if she would like some help, but Blossom ignored it. She was too busy scolding herself and drowning in the humiliation. She snapped back to attention when a rough hand was thrust in front her face.

Slowly, Blossom dragged her eyes from the hand, up the arm, to the amused face currently looking at her with a rather mischievous look .

Blossom wanted the earth to swallow her then and there. Dear god.. it was him...

Brandon Rocker.

Why did it have to be him? What had she ever done to face this creature? And at so early in the morning? She had deliberately arrived early to avoid him, yet the first she had to see upon arriving at school was his face! Blossom did not deserve such punishment!

As if seeing what was going on in Blossom's head, Brandon smirked. Blossom wanted so badly to punch it off his face.

Bloody sexist bastard.

* * *

Brandon smirked at the beautiful girl glaring at him. He had seen her walking around with her had down, completely oblivious to the world around her, and deliberately put himself in her way. He just had to have her attention. Lately, or rather, every day that followed that first day, she had taken to ignoring him, even when he followed her around at school. She did not even look at him.

Brandon did not like it.

Brandon wanted her attention. He needed it. And if she was going to ignore him whenever he's there, he only has to surprise her and get a reaction out of her. He was looking for the perfect moment to initiate his plan, and today, he saw the perfect opportunity.

He had arrived at school way before his two friends, Butch and Boomer- mostly because he knew those idiots would ruin whatever plan he had- and just a few minutes after he arrived, he saw her coming. He knew that he can surprise her today.

His plan, obviously, worked. Currently, Blossom, most possibly the most gorgeous woman in the world, was giving him all of her attention, her pretty pink eyes' sharp gaze was set on him and him only.

It was perfect.

He waved his outstretched hand once more, to get a rise out of her and thinking that she might actually take it. Her mouth twisted in a frown and she slapped his hand away and got up on her own, wobbling a bit on her high heels, glaring at him adorably the entire time. Well, perhaps most wouldn't consider her glare as adorable but to Brandon it was.

" Hey there sweetheart," he greeted.

She didn't respond to him, but he could see her clenching her knuckles, as if she was ready to punch him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. And then she pushed past him, taking him in complete surprise.

She ignored him? Again?

" What- Hey, babe! Come on, where you going?," he called out.

"Babe! You know, I really hate to see you leave, but watching your ass move really makes up for it."

She halted in her step for a moment. Her body was stiff, strung up with tension, and Brandon thought that he was going to get an earful.

 _Yes, come on babe. Give it to me- you know I deserve it. Come on, don't be shy._

But she continued to stomp her way to her class, with her heels clacking on the tile.

Tch. He failed. That doesn't matter, at least she looked at him. He's going to have to try harder next time.

* * *

Blossom was cursing her entire way to her classroom, as she went stomping around scaring a bunch of students with her deadly aura.

How dare he? How dare he make such lewd comments and ruin her whole day? Who was he to call her sweetheart? He was not her boyfriend! He needs to get that stupid idea off his mind before she does it for him with a few good punches.

Blossom was never really a violent girl, but she had been known for having a terrible temper when provoked. Immediately, Blossom realised that she should calm down before she goes to class lest she wants to spend her time seething instead of studying.

She halted her stomping and took a few deep breaths and waited for her body to cool down. Then she turned around a corner and started walking to her class again, feeling much calmer than she had earlier and very much regretting stomping around in high heels.

The left side of her body collided with someone else's and Blossom nearly went sprawling on the floor ( again!), had it not been for the quick reflexes of the other person who gripped her arm tightly.

She let out a small breath of relief. She looked up to thank the person in front of her.

" Oh, thank you for helping me. I am very sorry about thi-", Blossom paused in shock.

It was that boy! The boy who is said to have red eyes!

Upon remembering about it, Blossom tried to look to see if it was real, if he really did have red eyes. The glasses proved to be a hindrance, especially since they were the type that darkens under light, but Blossom tried to look past them.

She knew that it wasn't good to stare, especially at someone you don't know really well, who is believed to be a killer especially, but Blossom couldn't help herself. She was too curious.

And to be fair, he was staring at her too. She couldn't really tell his emotion but she knew, or rather, she had a hunch, that he recognised her. He cocked his head slightly to the side, and Blossom followed the movement trying to catch his eyes.

His hand had loosened its grip around her bicep, but it still hasn't completely let go.

And they she saw it. His eyes.

She nearly gasped, for they were indeed red just as her friends had told her. It was a rich colour, eerily akin to the colour of blood, with a black ring circling around them.

He had red eyes... it was rather surprising. Ironic really, since she has pink for an eye colour, but she never really expected it. She couldn't stop staring.

He had beautiful eyes...

Distantly, she heard the loud, boisterous voices of several students milling in, but she chose to ignore it. However, it seemed to snap him out of his trance and he hurriedly retracted his hand and cast his eyes down.

" Sorry," he mumbled, almost silent, that she nearly had to lean in to hear. And then he was gone.

Blossom was brought back to reality. When she looked around, she saw several students hunched together, whispering to each other. Their eyes were scared and suspicious.

Blossom did not want to hear what they said. So she rushed to her classroom.

* * *

By the time it was lunch, Blossom was exhausted. Her biology teacher had droned on and on about cells and while Blossom was very much the enthusiastic student, she found that she really couldn't deal with hearing old Mr. Bouren's monotonous, dull voice for more than 10 minutes, much less a whole 90 minutes period.

She saw Bubbles sitting on a table in the far end of the canteen and slumped on the bench , letting out an audible groan. About a minute later Buttercup joined them.

Bubbles let out a tiny giggle at her behaviour while Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

" I take it you had Biology before. "

Blossom slumped forward on the table, draping herself over it. She let out a sigh.

" Yeah...Mr. Bouren was exceptionally worse today, more than usual. And we had to learn about cells- the man didn't make any sense but he gave us a whole essay to write on the topic. "

Buttercup smirked at her.

" And that's why you don't choose Science. You get an endless amount of homework with a bunch of boring teachers and you always have to study. Now, Arts on the other hand..."

" Buttercup, Arts stream is not easy as well. You're just lazy and never bother to do any homework or studying," Bubbles chimed in while rummaging through her bag for whatever she was intent on finding.

" I don't know why you assume that Science is boring. It's not , we get to learn about all these amazing things and -" Blossom was about to begin a whole lecture on the subject, yet one look at Buttercup told Blossom to shut up.

While Buttercup was generally a person who she had learned despised lectures and long rants, her face never twisted in extreme annoyance like it was at this moment, with her forehead scrunched and her lips twisted into a sneer. Her lime green eyes were sparkling with fire.

When Blossom looked at Bubbles, she was frowning. Both of them were looking at something behind her and above her face.

 _Oh no..._

Blossom had a vague hint of what or rather, who was behind her back. She winced. Slowly, she turned her head around to look behind her, and came face to face with black. Frowning, she looked up, and lo and behold, it was the one and only Brandon Rocker. What a bloody surprise.

He smirked at her.

" My, my sweetheart. You're not just a pretty face are you? Hot and smart, that's just the way I like my ladies. All those brainless morons are annoying after a while, even if they have legs. "

Behind her she could hear Buttercup growl.

" Leave, Rocker."

The idiot was obviously not going to listen to her. In fact, he literally ignored her altogether and focused on tormenting Blossom. And Blossom was really tired of seeing his stupid face, and she only been here for a week.

" What do you want?," she asked in an exasperated voice that just screamed " leave me alone".

" Well, your name and number would be a start."

Blossom wanted to slam her head against a wall. God, why was this jerk so persistent?

" My name- you already know it. I'm in your General English class, surely you must have heard it atleast once by now."

" Ah, but you see, I only know your surname, Ms. Utonium."

" Isn't that enough?," she barked.

His smirk seemed to increase.

" Well, if we were in 19th century, it would have been. But not now. And not for me. I want to know your first name, to be specific. After all, screaming out your name will be infinitely sexier than screaming ' Utonium'. "

Why that little piece of-

Calm down, Blossom, calm down. You're better than this.

Buttercup obviously had enough with him and thought otherwise to Blossom's thought about staying calm.

" Look here Rocker, leave before I smash your ugly face till its black and blue and dripping blood! "

To be honest, Blossom was sure she would be the one to smash his face if he didn't get out of her face during the next 5 seconds. She took a deep breath. Calm, she would be calm.

" But she still hasn't given me her name," looking intently at Blossom, he asked, " well, if you can't give me your name then at least you can give me your digits?"

She was about to give an adequate reply to his overconfident face, and she heard Buttercup's chair scraping the tile as she stood up, so she was about to reply to him too but then stopped. Bubbles, who had been quiet this entire time, spoke in a gentle, soft voice and said,

" That will happen when hell freezes over, Brandon. Kindly leave us to eat in peace, please?"

Brandon hesitated for a moment, obviously not wanting to stop annoying the hell out of Blossom but surprisingly relented.

" Sure thing Sugarplum," and then looked at Blossom and said, " see you around baby. "

Once he left Buttercup muttered a whole bunch of profanity and Blossom slammed her head on the table. God, she was so annoyed, she really want to just get out of here and blow some steam off. She contemplated the idea of going to the school garden, but immediately let go of the idea.

Brandon might follow her there seeing as she is alone, her friends will be suspicious and finally, she couldn't really be sure if _he_ would be there. Plus, she was way too hungry.

* * *

Brick sits in his small corner of the Advanced level Physics classroom thinking. He could feel the other students' glares at him, and heard their angry murmurs but he chose to ignore them. The teacher was already in class, so they couldn't really do anything to him. He had nothing to be worried about, especially since the Physics teacher, Ms. Kinley actually liked him.

She was already into the lesson, but Brick chose to tune her voice out, even though he actually liked her class. He already knew this lesson. Instead, he chose to think about this morning, or rather about a certain person.

The girl with pink eyes. He was initially surprised really, the girl had approached him that day last week , and sat down under the very tree he was sitting on. She didn't express any hate towards him or show him any sort of spite really. Instead, she had stared at him for a while before eating.

Odd. She should have hated him, or at least be irritated by his presence, but she wasn't. It was not normal. He concluded that she was new to the school, and therefore did not know anything about him being a ruthless murderer and killing his own mother or the kind of rumours that ran around the school. None of them were too far from reality though.

He was the reason his mother had died. He was cursed. And he was a freak.

Strange though, people did not call her a freak for her pink eyes. Sure, there were some that considered it abnormal- there always will be- but they never commented on it, and most people looked at her with awe, instead of hate like they do with him.

Then again, it could be because she was very pretty, unlike him who looked like a corpse with fish lips, and because she hadn't killed anyone, like he had. It could also be because pink was a much gentler colour than red, soft, sweet and pretty.

She was an odd girl. It had been nearly a week since that incident by the tree, and that was enough time for her to start acting like the rest of the students in school, but when he had slammed into her like an idiot this morning, she hadn't even cursed at him. She only looked at him in surprise for a second, before recognizing him and staring at him. Although the staring could be because Brick was looking at her without stopping, staring openly at her beauty and she was wondering what the hell he was doing.

Still, she hadn't said anything to him on that day.

Brick was broken from his stupor when a knock suddenly sounded at the door. He looked at the front of the classroom to see the girl, the pretty one with the pink eyes, at the front, apologizing to Ms. Kinley.

Oh yes, she was in this class wasn't she? He had seen her plenty of times at the front row, always eager to ask questions and to answer them.

Pretty and smart.

He had found it easy to recognize her that morning because of her being in his Physics class, since he had only had about 30 seconds to look at her that day. And even that was kind of far away.

Everyone student was present that day, and there was only one seat left, the one next to him. Everyone tried to come to the class early to avoid being seated near him. Some guy with brown hair was unlucky enough to have to sit in front of him, and she would be unlucky to sit next to him.

She looked around the class and headed towards the only empty seat, and her eyes widened a fraction when she saw him.

Didn't she know that he was in this class? Probably not, she was always at the front and Brick made sure to stay hidden in his corner. She set her bag on the floor and stared at him confusedly, as if wondering why he was here. Ms. Kinley was going on about Momentum or something but neither of them were paying attention.

Brick was staring at her, and she was staring at him.

He waited for her to insult him, for her to glare at him, or ignore him. It was what the rest of the student population did. It was only fair that he thought she was going to as well. Honestly, one part of his mind thought that she looked too kind and too pretty to be mean like the rest of them but another part, the rational side of his brain, told him to not judge someone by his/her appearance, no matter how pretty and sweet they look.

People hated him. She was bound to as well.

But she did none of those things. She didn't insult him, glare at him or ignore him. No, what she did nearly made Brick fall out of his chair, and make a fool out of himself more than he already was at the school.

She smiled at him, with her pink lips quirking and her beautiful pink eyes sparkling. Then she mouthed " Hi" to him.

She smiled and talked to _smiled_ and _talked_ to _him._ She, a gorgeous being descended from heaven it self smiled at him, Brick Jojo, the bloody freak.

Okay, nothing else can be said about it. He was hallucinating.

But he was not.

* * *

 **A/N: Originally, I estimated this story to be around 16 chapters, however, now, it could extend until 25-30. It certainly won't go pass that , of that I assure you. Honestly, this story has had more success than I ever thought it would have. Sure, 16 favourites might not be much, but it is much more than I had expected. I'm glad that you all are enjoying this ^.^**

 **\- Triple V.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All of you are being very kind and generous :3 I'm actually surprised some of you actually read the Author's Notes I post. I mean, I always do it, but most people don't . Also, Oh my god! 4 reviews for the last chapter! This so amazing :3 If I could shower you all with hearts I really, really would. Have some virtual cookies instead XD**

fairylover4679635: _Thank you so much for your kind words :) Even I'm happy to see Blossick interaction, what Blossick fan isn't? BLOSSICK FOR THE WIN!_

Ash141: _Thank you :) I was doubtful of it at first though. Yes, she is an absolute sweetheart! Hopefully Blossom will make him realize...And Brandon is indeed a jerk._

chrlinn: _Here it is :) It's so nice to know people are loving my story . Sorry I took so long to update.I hope you're happy with it ^._ ^

Ppg imagination: _I know, Brick is pretty OC. But this is an AU, the circumstances are different. I hope I can do justice to him though. He is so not a weak character, even though he seems like it. He just has a lot and I mean A LOT of patience and guilt. I'm so glad to know you like it ^.^_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Brick was panicking. No, scratch that, Brick was hyperventilating.

He did not show it on the outside, no, Brick's face was the perfect impression of calm and collected, but inside? Oh you didn't even want to know .He was a hysterical mess, and he very nearly ran out of the classroom screaming, or worse, started sprouting poetry in class. Because, these stuff never happened to him.

He had never had a smile directed towards him for the last 6 years, whatever he may have had was never meant to be nice, but mocking. And he certainly never has a pretty- very pretty- girl smile at him, much less say " Hi!" to him!

He was a four eyed walking, talking curse! The demon spawn of Satan himself! Girls never looked at him that way. But here was a girl, a gorgeous, smart and undoubtedly kind girl, smiling at him and talking to him. Brick had no idea what he was supposed to do. How does one reply to hi? Say hi back, right? That's all he had to do. Just say hi Brick, talk to her.

 _But what if she's faking it? What if she's just pretending to be nice to you, so she can go and laugh with her friends later about how the poor freak actually thought she wanted to be his friend? You think anyone will want to be friends with you?_

Brick frowned. He did what he did best. He looked away and ignored her. She didn't bother him again for the rest of the period, and Brick felt like the worst idiot alive. So she actually did want to talk to him...she was genuine, she wasn't faking it...

Brick had had a chance to talk to a pretty girl and he just ruined it. God wasn't going to give him a second chance. She could have been his friend, she certainly seemed different than the others. But he ruined it. He ruined it for himself.

Goddamn it Brick! Why are you such a suspicious asshole?

The school bell rang. The day was over. It was time to go home. Brick usually loved this moment, because after this he can go home and shut himself in his room and not come out until his hunger let him know of its wrath- which was usually when everyone was asleep.

But today, Brick wasn't happy. He wasn't elated.

Because he was an asshole.

Sighing at his pathetic self- why did he so badly want to be friends with her anyway?-he slammed his Physics book shut and bent down to put it in his bag. He heard slight movement to his left, and saw two heel clad feet pausing for a bit before leaving with click clack sounds following them.

Mentally berating himself, he zipped his bag shut and stood up, before proceeding to check his desk to see if he forgot anything. He hadn't, he never did, but there was something on his desk. Something that certainly did not belong to him.

It was a light pink sticky note. Brick picked it up, curious- it was probably another joke being played on him but he had slight hope- and looked at it. He nearly fell over again.

Written neatly on it in cursive was-

 ** _Hey_ :) **

And Brick had no doubt who it was written by.

She really wanted to talk to him didn't she?

Brick felt a smile creeping up on his face and looked down immediately- he didn't want to be called psychotic as well. He folded it immaculately and pocketed it.

She hadn't taken offense for him ignoring her. That's great.

But should he reply?

At this, he frowned. She might really want to talk to him, but she's new, Brick had no doubt about that. Once she hears the rumours circulating around the school about him, she wouldn't want to talk to him anymore.

Or maybe she will. Maybe she wouldn't care.

With that thought in mind, Brick left the classroom and headed towards his house.

* * *

From his journey from school to his home, Brick pondered on what had happened back in school. His mind was occupied by the pink sticky note and its owner. He really did not know what to think though. He did not know what he should do. What course of action he should take. Well, actually, there were only two options.

One, ignore it and by that her.

Two, reply to it instead of being rude.

Brick wanted to take the second option, but it wasn't that easy. There was just too much to consider here. Such as his reputation in school and how that would affect her, the rumours, the bullying which she might also get subjected to etc.

But would she face the same treatment as him? She didn't have red eyes, she wasn't a freak, she wasn't cursed, and she hadn't led her own mother to death.

 _Mother..._

Brick shook his head. H should be focusing on the matter at hand. Now, what should he do? Take the safe way, which would leave him with regret that he ruined the chance at ever having a friendship and lamenting over it, or take the daring way, and take everything as it comes whether they be good or bad, and not lament at ever missing a great chance.

Brick knew which option was more appealing, yet it wasn't one he was willing to take.

 _What am I doing? It's just a little note. She just said hi, she didn't ask to be friends with you or anything. Don't think too much on it._

But that wasn't the truth. Because although it would have been nothing for a normal person, it was something to Brick, who had never been normal his entire life. He never had a chance to either.

This was his chance. Or well, he assumes this is his chance.

As he had spent the entire time lost to the world, he didn't realise he was home until the vision of the rich brown mahogany door came to view. Brick was somewhat surprised that he arrived home safely , since he had not paid attention to his surroundings. Brick opened the door and went inside, nearly running into a maid who was scurrying about with laundry and headed to his room.

Brick threw his bag onto his desk and collapsed into his bed. His eyes lingered on the ceiling, taking into account every detail yet not truly noticing them. His mind was elsewhere. He laid there for about ten minutes before giving up.

Perhaps a shower could clear his mind.

* * *

After a very long shower, that he dragged out until his fingers were nearly pruned, Brick changed into some casualwear before starting to think on another problem he has. One that he faces everyday.

Have lunch or not?

It shouldn't be a problem, but it was to him. He had 3 options this time.

Option number one was to have lunch now, where he could eat peacefully without his brothers or only one of them- both if he was unlucky- with the opportunity to take his lunch to his room.

Option number two involved him not eating until dinner, where he would have to face Butch, Boomer and ( Brick winced) his father, with no ability to take his food to his room since it was not good manners, and face through a very awkward dinner with lots of glaring and lots of hate.

And lastly, Option number three was him suffering through hunger and going to bed with his stomach rumbling. He would have to wait until the morning to eat, and ask a maid to get him something. He was saving this as a last resort, for when things get really bad.

Out of all three, option number one was the one with less awkwardness and less suffering. So Brick went to get lunch.

When he reached the dining table, he saw that Boomer was already there eating . Well, he can take his lunch to his room, but he decided to eat with Boomer. Nothing had happened after all. And Boomer did nothing except be silent.

Food was already arranged at the table, today the cooks had prepared lasagne. One of his favourite Italian dishes. Without thinking he voiced out his thoughts as well.

" I like lasagne," he mumbled quietly to himself. Boomer heard it however and he paused in his eating to glance at him. Brick expected him to resume eating after acknowledging his presence, he hadn't looked up when Brick came, but he was surprised to hear Boomer respond to him. Much less his response.

" I know," he said.

He knows? What dies he mean by he knows? Does that mean he told the cooks to make them, since Brick liked it.

...

No, that was not possible. Boomer hated him. Maybe not as much as Butch, but Brick was sure he hated him, even though he didn't show it.

An awkward silence followed with Brick and Boomer staring at each other for a but before resuming eating. Boomer was never a talker. He was always silent. Quiet. Brick remembered that he was that way even when they were kids.

Hence Brick really wasn't expect him to suddenly strike up a conversation.

" Butch's not here."

Brick blinked. Well that was stating the obvious.

" Uh...yeah, I noticed."

Boomer chewed on his food and gulped it down before continuing.

" He's with Brandon. They're at a wrestling match."

" I see."

Brick ate a small piece of lasagne, while he felt confusion seep into him. Why was Boomer talking to him? Boomer wasn't the type to talk, especially not to Brick. But lately, Boomer had started talking to him. Not frequently, but more, definitely more than days of silence.

Boomer remained silent when Butch bullied him in school, and according to what he overheard from the students, even freaked out a bit when Brandon let go of him that day- because who wouldn't? It was totally out of character for him.

Boomer could not like him.

Brick was confused about his brother's behaviour. Especially now, with Boomer looking at him expectantly as if he was waiting for Brick to continue the conversation.

" And...uh...why aren't you there with them, if you don't mind me asking? "

Boomer shook his head.

" I don't really find a bunch of guys throwing each other around and acting barbaric to be fun, actually. Plus, Butch and Brandon are just going to act like cave men, and I do not want to be with them then. "

Brick didn't really find wrestling that appealing either. It was as if there were no rules and you can act as barbaric as you want. Real wrestling was not like that, he knew, it had rules, but the type that was popular was seemed too violent.

Brick preferred martial arts such as judo or karate, and traditional wrestling- which was an art and a true sport.

" Yeah. "

Boomer ate for a bit before talking again.

" I like traditional wrestling, not this 'sport' where people act like cave men. "

It seemed like Boomer and he were more similar than he had initially thought.

Brick nodded.

Boomer looked as if he wanted to talk more(why?!), but a cook arrived and asked him of how he should prepare Mr. Johnson's birthday cake.

Brick froze.

He didn't hear Boomer discussing what the cake should be like with the cook.

His father's birthday...he should get a present. Brick didn't want to buy the man a present, but he should get one lest he wants to face his father's wrath of being an ungrateful child. His father always seemed quite calmer on his birthday, more approachable, and Brick always gave him a gift and only received his father's cold shoulder. He as never screamed at on his birthday.

And Brick wanted to keep it that way.

His father probably threw away Brick's presents- most likely burned them- and while that hurt him, he didn't care. He didn't care.

The cook looks at Brick, as if waiting for his input as well, but Boomer waves him off, as if sensing Brick's dilemma. Brick silently eats his lasagne, the brilliant taste bland to him now, as he slowly ate small pieces with a fork.

He feels Boomer glance at him occasionally, but he ignores him. Brick now did not just have to deal with a pink sticky note, but he also had to deal with his father's present and upcoming birthday. His mind was going haywire.

The sound of chair scraping brought him back to reality, and Brick glances up to see that Boomer had finished eating. He glances at his plate, half eaten, yet he feels full. His appetite was lost.

" Brick...you really should eat some more. "

Brick's shock was obviously evident in his face, since Boomer shook his head and headed to leave. Brick nearly fell out of his chair when Boomer clapped a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a very small, barely able to be seen quirk of his lips- a smile.

Boomer finally left and Brick stared at the wall in front of him in horror.

The world was going to end soon. He knew it.

* * *

 **A/N: Brick has been getting very little screen time hasn't he? Butch and Boomer too. He also seems way too OoC...Let's hope I can change that. You'll be seeing more of Brick now, along with Brandon who has way too much screen time.**

 **Butch and Boomer fans- please be patient a little longer . Something very nice will come up if you do.^.^**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter. Also, everyone is at different age groups in this story, so if you want to know about that then let me know. I will probably tell you their ages next chapter, if you do.**

 **I didn't edit this chapter.**

 **I love you all !**

 **-Triple V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blossom:17 ( she skipped a year)/** Subjects- Biology, Chemistry, Physics

 **Buttercup:18**

 **Bubbles:18**

 **Butch:19( he had to stay back a year due to some...issues)**

 **Boomer:18**

 **Brick:16( he skipped 2 years) /** Subjects- Maths, Physics, ICT

 **Brandon:18**

 *** Brick is the youngest because for the convenience of the story. You'll see what I mean later on.**

 *** Blossom was also offered the chance to skip 2 years yet she didn't because she wanted to have some fun in school rather than just fast forward through it. Brick did so because he wanted to get the hell away from his father and all the negativity as soon as possible.**

Ash141 _: Brick being shy is so cute, right? Blossom is stubborn as hell. She's not going to give up anytime soon. Boomer is a bit of a coward isn't he? Get your act together, dude!_

Saweela _: Yes, Boomer, thank you. Try to be a bit sweeter please . Yes, you're right. . Since you asked I gave the ages. XD_

Liv _: Omg, thank you! Well, she is beautiful- inside and out. Brick just never seemed as the flirty type to me. But yeah, he was never a nerd either. I mean, never. I'm really happy you love my series ._

fairylover4679635 _: It is sad isn't it? To think such a strong character be so socially awkward...Brick is strong just...he hasn't found his confidence yet. Maybe, Blossom will help him see that. Or maybe he'll realise on his own._

K2Lover2226: _Here it is! :) As for bad boy Brick, well...he needs some major character improvement to go through. But you might see that side of him later... ;)_

: _Thank you :)_

Ppg imagination _: Brick has to act with his heart ,yes. Aw...thank you. Who can not fan girl over the reds? And Boomer's right. :)_

 ** _Brick-_ **Brick's notes.

 **Blossom-** Blossom's notes.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Hello._**

Written in black on a red sticky note and placed on her table was the response. From the boy who she sat next to in felt a smile come up on her face. He hadn't ignored her.

Glancing to her left, she noticed that he was looking at her. She gave him a wave, he quickly turned his face forward, as if he was scared of being caught staring, but then seemed to hesitate and slowly waved back at her.

 _Aw...how cute..._

He seemed to be quite shy, quite unlike most of the male population of this school, who seemed to think they were better than anything. She was not used to shy guys but she believes that he is a nice person, despite what others may say about him.

As she took in his features, she noticed that in spite of his skinny body, he was very handsome. Aside from his exotic, unusual colouring, he had nice lips, a strong jaw and sharp features. She wondered why the girls of this school weren't fawning over him, but that arrogant, egoistic jerk named Brandon.

His brows furrowed as he stared at her as if he was confused for a moment, and a hint of pink stained his cheeks. She realized that she had been staring at him and quickly looked away, her own cheeks stained with a pretty rose red. Hesitantly she turned her Bubblegum pink irises towards him, and saw that he was still looking at her with that confused face. She threw him a small smile, and grabbed a sticky note from her pencil case and began to write another note, entirely missing the way he nearly fell off his chair.

The teacher had arrived by then and was continuing the lesson from where they left. Brick got over his shock and was paying his full attention, trying to ignore the way her little smile had affected him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that resembled her hand reach over and leave something on his desk.

 **You're Brick, correct?**

He looked to his right and saw that she was entirely focused on the lesson, or rather, pretending to and very well succeeding at it. He looked back at the teacher nervously before sending her a reply.

 ** _Yeah. And you're Blossom?_**

He looked at her for confirmation after she read it and she nodded her head.

 **Nice to meet you Brick.**

And that entire Physics period was spent with neither of them listening to the teacher, but discreetly pass each other notes, without anyone noticing. This was not the usual behavior of either two, as they were both very studious. Yet, it was an incredibly boring lesson, as obvious from how most of the class were dozing off, and something they both were confident with. And this was the only class where they met,so you will have to excuse both of them.

The next day, she and Brick continued to pass notes to each other in last period. And the day after that. And so on, until over 2 weeks have passed with them passing notes to each other, and it has become a part of their daily routine at school. They did pay attention to the lesson, especially if it was important, but both managed to sneak in at least a note or two to the other before school ended.

They had gotten more comfortable with each other, and Blossom deliberately came late( although before the teacher, because he was always late), so that she could sit in the back.

None of the other students noticed the two passing notes, or at least they thought so. Although many had gotten suspicious of Blossom always sitting in the back, next to Brick, yet they could not properly assume anything as she was a new student and hence, most probably unaware of how the entire school avoided associating with Brick unless it was deemed necessary.

 _ **If the two girls in front of me wouldn't stop gossiping about Brandon Rocker, I swear I am going to bash my head on my desk.**_

Blossom felt a tiny giggle about to escape her mouth, and attempted to suppress it. She glanced over to her right and saw that Brick sneering at the blonde and brunette in front of them who were in fact, gossiping about Brandon Rocker.

Honestly, what was wrong with these girls? She sent a note with that exact thought to him.

 _ **I don't know, all I can conclude is that the vast majority of teenage girls are hormone driven air heads without reasoning faculty.**_

Blossom had thought originally that he was shy and nice, and while he really was , he had gotten comfortable enough her to joke, even if he appeared rude sometimes. His shyness also seemed to be slowly fading away, if only with her.

She sent a quick glance to the front to see if Mr. Kindday, the Physics teacher, was occupied and upon seeing him scribbling on the board, immediately wrote him back a reply.

 **Hey! I resent that!**

 _ **I'm only stating the obvious.**_

Blossom narrowed her eyes at him, and he only raised his eyebrows pointedly at her.

 **Well,** **in that case, I must remind you that the vast majority of teenage boys are very much the same, if not worse. -.-**

She saw him shake his head a little before scribbling on his red sticky notepad.

 _ **Vast majority. Not all.**_

 **Exactly.**

He shook his head again with a smile, and gave her a small wink, indicating that he was only teasing. Blossom felt a blush rise to her face.

They had only communicated through notes in Physics, which lasted over an hour, for around 17 days. She wouldn't exactly call them friends, but they were acquaintances. He was growing more confident around her, teasing her and riling her more and more often. She found herself excited for last period, and there was this warm feeling in her chest that she couldn't explain.

It felt nice.

* * *

"So do you like anything?"

" To do in my free time?"

"Uhuh."

Brick contemplated on his answer. They were both sitting atop a tree branch, hidden from everyone's view. It was lunch time, and she offered him some sandwiches which Brick politely declined yet had to take after she kept insisting.

She had never come to eat lunch at his resident spot after that one faithful day yet she came today. Brick very nearly fell off the branch and had a heart attack when he saw her struggling to climb the tree. Her foot nearly slipped and Brick had scrambled to reach her hand and drag her up. His heart was beating fast, though the branch isn't too high and the fall most likely wouldn't have cause much damage.

The stupid woman, who was also very pretty, kind and wonderful, had only let out a sheepish laugh and thanked him, while he had only stared at her in disbelief. Then, she had started to talk. Hence, at this moment, Brick was conversing with a very pretty girl who was also kind, who had been occupying his thoughts for some time.

He was not succeeding.

" Well, I uh..I read...and write."

" Really? So you're a writer?", her eyes sparkled as she genuinely was interested, while munching on her sandwich and looked incredibly adorable.

" Not exactly. I just write when I feel like it you know. Not stories but just...things..."

" Things? "

" Yeah..."

 _I'm not good at talking to girls am I? ,_ Brick thought.

" Were you writing _things_ that day ?", she asked.

At Brick's slight nod she continued.

" Well, I can't write. But I do read occasionally, although mostly dance or study. "

" That's nice..."

Scratch that. Brick was not just not good. Brick was bloody terrible at talking to girls, especially this one.

He honestly had absolutely no idea what to say. They had passed notes for quite a while, and Brick had no problem then. But she had caught him by surprise today, he had not been anticipating her spending lunch with him. And also, just because they passed notes to each other in class, that doesn't really mean they would be able to talk. Or rather, he wouldn't be able to talk. She seems to have no problem.

" No, not really. I was never good at dancing, no matter how much I practiced. So I always ended up feeling humiliated and horrible. Studying was the only thing I could do. My friends didn't really like the way I always had my head down in a textbook while giving little attention to them. So we grew apart. Some got jealous of me for some reason and back-stabbed at me..."

Blossom was gazing up at the sky, her eyes focused intently on the clouds.

" I only had 2 real friends back home, and I try to keep contact with them but distance is making it harder. I didn't like it back there much."

 _At least you had 2 friends,I had none,_ Brick thought.

To keep the conversation going he asked, "What about here?"

" I like it better here. Sure, I have some inconveniences, such as an ignoramus following me around everywhere unable to get a hint, but aside from that, I like it. I met Buttercup and Bubbles, I think you might know them, and even if we have only known each other for about a month I feel very close to them."

She was talking a lot, while Brick only had a blank mind, empty of any thought, except for one that had been circulating his mind for days..

" Oh... don't you think you're telling me too much? I mean, we barely know each other."

" I do feel like that, but there's no way for us to get to know one another unless we talk right?"

He contemplated her answer for a while. It was true, they wouldn't really know about the other person unless they talk. However, a question continued to plague him. And he really wanted to know the answer.

" Yeah I suppose that's true...you know, I'm kind of confused. I've been wondering this for nearly 3 weeks now...Why are you talking to me?", he asked bluntly.

Blossom's small smile faded as she stared at him.

" Why...I'm talking to you? "

" ...Yeah...", he affirmed hesitantly.

He shouldn't have asked that. He really shouldn't have asked that. Why the hell did he ask that?

 _Brick, you absolute dumbass with no social skills! What the hell is wrong with you?! You bloody idiot, now you're going to lose the only person who ever treated you like a friend. 'Why are you talking to me?' Who the hell asks that?_

He started to babble.

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. I don't know why I asked you that, something that really shouldn't have been asked. I mean, you're new and you obviously want to get to know more people but it's just that normally, people don't, well they never talk to me except to insult me but you talked to me- well passed me notes in Physics but that counts as talking- I think- What the hell am I saying? Anyway, I really shouldn't have ask-"

Brick blinked. A soft finger was on his lips, and stared at the finger, taking note of the pale pink nail polish, and its softness, before returning his gaze to it's owner.

" Sh...take a deep breath...calm down...," her voice was hypnotizing and Brick found himself doing exactly as she said. He felt a heavy weight lift from his chest and realized that he hadn't taken a single breath when he started to babble like a complete, utter idiot.

 _You bloody idiot,_ he mentally berated himself.

Blossom turned her gaze from his eyes to her lap, and spoke softly.

" I...Brick...Don't think wrong of what I'm about to say but... I'm curious about you. "

That had not been what he was expecting.

"...what?"

" Look, I know it sounds weird and all, it really is weird, but I couldn't help but wonder about you you know. I kept thinking ' why is he always alone?' and things like that."

Brick frowned. He should have known. He was just a goddamn freak, why would a pretty girl like her ever want to be friends with him.

" So you only talk to me because you want to sate your curiosity? You want to know if I'm really a cold-hearted murderer as they gossip here? Or you wanted to pretend to be my friend and humiliate me, is that it? ", his voice rose with each question, anger and humiliation seeping into him.

" No, no that's not it!", Blossom hurriedly spoke, grabbing his hand and pleading at him with her eyes. " You misunderstood. I promise you, Brick, I have no intentions like that. If I really was just curious I would have asked around. I wouldn't have directly confronted you. My friends warned me to keep away from you, but I ignored what they said, because you really couldn't have done what they look way too innocent. Please, Brick, please, believe me. "

Brick stared into her eyes, shimmering pink, and he felt himself believing her, the more she talked.

"Then you're here because you pity me is that it?"

" No- yes- no-", she let out a sigh of frustration and took a deep breath, "- Actually yes, I did pity you. I felt sad seeing you always alone. And I will admit that I was curious at first, but I also felt sorry for you. I wanted you to have a friend. "

"..."

" Pity isn't always a bad thing."

" Very well. I guess you're right. "

He gave her a soft smile and after seeing that he has forgiven her, she hesitantly smiled back at him as well.

" Want to have another sandwich?", she asked him, holding her lunchbox that miraculously had not fallen to him.

He smiled at her and took one, and noticed how she beamed at it, before taking another one herself.

" Hey, Brick...?"

" Yeah?"

" Do you ever eat lunch? "

" Uh...not usually no. I don't bring lunch."

" Why not?"

" Because I'm not hungry."

" What do you mean you're not hungry?! You have to eat! You're way too thin!"

Brick shrugged. Blossom narrowed her eyes at him.

" Brick...you have to eat..."

Upon seeing him lacking any interest, she grabbed his shoulder firmly.

" Alright. I'm going to bring you lunch for you as well from tomorrow onward. You're going to meet me here at 7 and you will eat the lunch I give you, whether it is appetizing or not."

"But-"

"No buts!"

" No, listen, if we do that, people might see, and they will talk."

Blossom raised an eyebrow.

" So, who cares?"

" They'll spread rumors about you as well Blossom. And your friends won't like it."

" I've dealt with rumors before, Brick. And Bubbles and Buttercup will understand, once I talk to them. They didn't come today but I'll tell them tomorrow."

"...Blossom...you barely know me..."

" And I want to get to know you better. And to do that, you need to stop being on the risk of anorexia. "

Blossom fixed her Bubblegum irises on his blood red ones obstructed by a pair of lenses. He sighed.

"Alright..."

She beamed.

" Good."

Then the bell rang and Blossom started packing her bag. Brick grabbed his bag and jumped off the branch, landing on the ground with one knee bent and his feet slightly hurting. He turned and saw that Blossom was still stuck in the tree.

" Jump," he said to her.

" I'm not used to this, unlike you," she replied.

" You shouldn't have climbed then, little girls shouldn't go around doing dangerous things," he teased.

" Oh ha ha, very funny. If you could please help me get off..."

" Jump," Brick insisted.

Blossom meanwhile looked at the ground and felt fear grip her heart. It didn't seem that high when she was about to climb it...

" Blossom," Brick called out to her and stole her attention from the ground that was far, far down below, to himself.

" Jump, I'll catch you."

" Brick, we barely know each other. How can I be sure that you'll definitely catch me?"

" To get to know each other better, we have to have some trust established. You want that right? Then trust me."

Somehow his words convinced her.

" If I fall and die, I will come back and haunt you for the rest of you life," she threatened meekly, to which he only rolled his eyes.

" Quit blabbering woman and jump."

Blossom took a deep breath.

" Oh god, please save me...", she muttered to herself, before she squeezed her eyes shut and jumped.

She didn't fall. He had caught her, at the expense of falling on his back with her on top of him. Blossom opened her eyes and found their faces inches apart, their lips a few mere centimeters away. If one of them moved their head a little, their lips would touch.

Blossom Utonium had very nice lips, Brick noted. Soft, and plump and pink. Brick felt himself leaning closer, staring at the plush softness, wondering what they would feel against his own. He would have continued to stare at them longer, if Blossom hadn't blushed beet red, just when their lips almost touched and scrambled off of him.

" Thanks. And sorry."

She fixed her attire and grabbed her fallen bag. Thank goodness, she had worn flats, otherwise who knows what would have happened if she had worn the atrocious death traps women like to call heels.

" No problem," he said as he got up.

" I should get going now. I can't be late to class."

" Yeah okay."

" Bye," she waved at him before running off.

" Bye," Brick waved back at her running figure, in confusion with what had happened.

This girl had only been in his life for a few days, yet she was beginning to become a big part of it.

And he had been about to kiss her...

* * *

 **A** **/N: Finally some Blossick interaction! And I updated after a long time. My laptop crashed and I had to wait till it was fixed. Plus, there were other problems.**

 **Brick is terrible with girls and people in general, and Blossom is a bit weird. Also, this is going too fast but I can't stop.**

 **Thank you all for reading this.**

 **-Triple V.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**EDITED: 30/12/19.**_

 **A/N: Long time no see! This chapter is not that great, because I haven't been able to edit it. If I didn't post this now , I would have never done it.** **I'm not very happy about this. But let's hope the edited version will be better.**

Ash141: _Thank_ _you_ _^.^_ _Brick's_ _going_ _to_ _eat_ _more_ _and he will be strong mentally and physically_. _He will be the Brick we all know and love soon, he's just going to need to go through some character development._

GlitzyGirl26: _Ah thank you! The reds are the cutest!_

LightingBlade: _Here's the next chapter!_

PpgImagination: _Blossom and Brick are both confused about their feelings for one another and it's frustrating. I hope I didn't ruin your expectations._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

It was perfectly wrapped, in a clean yellow serviette. When he opened it, he saw that it was beautifully arranged, the colours mingling together in harmony, with the varying shapes of the food to successfully create a rather creative aesthetic appearance.

Blossom Utonium had made him lunch, as she had promised to do, and had evidently spent a vast amount of time in doing so.

It was a salad of sorts, although there was an egg, and pieces of roasted chicken, along with a bunch of vegetables, small cubes of apple and pineapple and a small portion of white main priority had obviously been giving him a nutritious and healthy meal, she had been complaining that he was too thin.

 _How ...on earth am I going to eat all..of this?_

Aside from the lunch box, she had also wrapped 2 banana muffins for him, as dessert.

Brick's eye twitched. This woman seriously expected him to eat all of this?It was almost what he ate in an entire day!

 _Perhaps I could throw it out...No, what are you thinking Jojo?! She slaved off her ass to make you a good lunch, because she was genuinely worried about your health and you want to throw it?_

 _She was so happy when you accepted it. You can't do that to her._

It was true, her Bubblegum pink irises had been gleaming, and her cheeks were flushed rose, and she was smiling at him.

 _" Make sure it all Brick. It's made with love," Blossom winked, giggling at the way Brick blushed beet red ._

 _Brick started to stammer. " I- I-but- we're not- love?!"_

 _She giggled some more._

 _" You're so easy to rile up. Don't worry, I was just joking around. Idiot. "_

 _Was Brick imagining it or did her cheeks become rosier?_

 _Then he realised she had called him stupid._

 _" Oi! I ain't an idiot!"_

 _" I want an empty lunch box by last period, Brick Jojo," Blossom smiled at him and waved goodbye, heading to meet her friends Buttercup ane Bubbles, ignoring his feeble protests declaring that he was not an idiot._

No, throwing it away was not an option then. Brick must eat it. And there was no way she was going to accept a non-empty lunch ,it didn't look bad at all, so Brick supposed he could eat it all, if he ate slowly.

He took hold of the plain black fork she had packed, and put a bite of rice into his mouth and started chewing on the mostly bland food, before stabbing a few pieces of chicken and vegetables and eating it.

Brick closed his eyes for a moment,feeling something akin to a moan vibrate itself in his throat and trying to suppress it.

The taste...it was euphoric. Brick did not know how she managed to do so, but Blossom Utonium managed to make a simple food that he assumed to be a salad taste like heaven.

He doubt even the professional cooks working at his home could manage that, as he had never experienced such a taste from their cooking.

Gulping down after savouring the bite, Brick enthusiastically started to eat the rest of it.

Halfway through he was starting to feel full. He almost stopped eating,but he continued to eat until he felt like he should he was about to close the lid, he realised that he had finished 3/4th of what was originally present, far more than what he thought he could have. There was still some more left, but he honestly did not think he could eat more of it. There has to be room for that delicious looking muffin as well.

He would apologise to Blossom about that when he met her.

" So you're finally eating huh? That's good."

Brick looked up from his position under the shade of the large tree he usually occupied, and saw his older brother Boomer smiling down at Brick only blinked in response- because really, what the hell is up with this dude? - Boomer strode forward and sat down next to him.

"Mind if I join you?," Boomer asked him.

" Uh... you're already here."

Boomer let out a little laugh. " Yeah, that was a stupid question wasn't it...oh hey, can I have one? "

Brick looked to see what he was referring to, only to see the banana muffins, and offered both to Boomer, his mind still overwhelmed with confusion and shock of whether this was actually happening in real life right now or if he was daydreaming such a weird scene for the second time.

Brick could accept Boomer's weird behaviour at home, the first time it happened as an one time moment caused by a lapse of Boomer's usual senses, however... at school, where everyone can see them? What is actually going on his brother's mind? Is he experiencing some kind of mental illness that disrupts him from his usual mannerisms?

Does he have brain cancer? That causes people's personalities to change right?

Brick glanced to see Boomer also staring at him, as if he was expecting him to do something. He doesn't look like he's suffering from cancer...or any other sort of illness of the sort...other than what he was born with-BATFAS- which is the shortened form for ' Being A Total Fucking Asshole Syndrome'.

Brick had thought his brother was on drugs or something that first day, even though his highly intellectual mind argued that his older brother was not displaying any signs of having taken any drugs, and that he would be too afarid to do so because of their father. And that Boomer is a coward.

This sudden kindness of his- the brotherly compassion that suddenly appeared out of nowhere...what was the reason for it? If it wasn't it a one time thing? What is he expecting?

Brick's blood red eyes narrowed suspiciously on his blond brother, the glare visible even through the thick lenses of his glasses, although the intensity of its heat was significantly reduced. Boomer merely stared back at him, not even showing a single hint of fear of having eyes that were as red as the colour of blood, having its gaze on it menacingly. This irritated Brick even further, despite the fact that he was always the one bullied, the one that was looked down upon, discriminated, hated and not the other way around.

Boomer's lack of intimidation was because he was occupied with thinking of how horrible he is, of what a coward he is to be afraid of his father, Butch and Brandon...of how his mother would have been severely disappointed in him. She told him to stand for what's right, to help someone in need, and to look after his family, because even though Butch was the eldest, he didn't have the ...correct attitude. However, Brick was not aware of this, because even though he was accused of being a demon, or a supernatural being, Brick was merely a teenaged human boy.

A boy that suffered through a lot, because Boomer was a coward.

Brick only saw how his blond brother shook his head- causing his golden hair that were the exact same colour as his mother's had been to mess up- and reached out a hand towards him. Brick tensed a bit as he watched how Boomer only took one before gesturing him to eat the other.

Brick started to eat his muffin silently, the taste lost on him, watching how his usually emotionless brother ate his muffin with enthusiasm, that he had very rarely, or perhaps, never seen on his face.

 _There is no way... absolutely no way that this is my brother..._

" You know man, " Boomer told him after he finished his muffin, " your girlfriend is a cooking goddess. "

All of Brick's previous thoughts metaphorically flew out of the window that was his mind, as the single thing he could focus on was girlfriend, and Blossom Utonium, even though Boomer had not said who the 'girlfriend' was, and that he probably could be just joking. Brick choked, his breathing becoming harsh as he tried desperately to get some air, causing Boomer to panic slightly and hit him hard in the back several times in the back, just behind his heart to ease up his respiratory tract.

Finally, after one particular hard hit, Brick was able to swallow the piece of food, and took in great gulps of air, grateful to whatever deity was looking down him because for a moment he thought he was about to die. And all because of a pretty girl who didn't even think of him beyond the term friend...he hoped they were friends.

After gaining his composure,Brick glared at Boomer.

" Girlfriend?"

Boomer nodded with a smile, which looked out of place on his horrified face.

 _Why the hell was he scared? He never was when I was being beaten by his so called friend or older brother._

It occurred to him briefly that he was always trying to not get killed that he very rarely looked at Boomer, much less focused completely on him and that the beatings he got were never that severe, just a few punches and kicks...and humiliation. But that was not to be considered...because Boomer never cared for him.

" Um...yeah,that pretty red head who's new? You two are pretty close aren't you?, " Boomer continued to smile awkwardly, although the fear was leaving his face.

Brick's eye twitched, his mind entirely focusing on Blossom, completely forgetting the fact that he was conversing with a person he hated. He tended to forget a lot when it came to Blossom.

" What?! Are- you are out of your mi- Blossom's not my girlfriend! She's- She's- I'm not even sure if she's a friend yet, but-"

There was a shine in Boomer's blue eyes, his smile becoming less forced and more prominent as he watched Brick stumble upon his words and make an utter fool out of himself.

 _Sadistic Bastard..._

" But she made you lunch. I'd say that was pretty close. "

" We've barely known eachother for a month! And- wait a minute, how did you know it was her? "

Boomer shrugged even though Brick frowned.

" I saw her give it to you in the morning, that's how. Thank goodness you're finally getting some food in your system since you refuse to at home. Anyway, that doesn't really matter. What matters is this- have you asked for her number yet?," Boomer cheekily asked .

Brick splutters, his muffin completely forgotten as he flapped his hands about, gesturing vividly in a total incomprehensible and panicked manner .

" Her number? Why the hell would I need her number? I mean, I don't even like her-," he laughed nervously.

Boomer raised an eyebrow.

" You mean, you still haven't asked her number,even after all this time?"

" Well she's just a friend-"

" Brick be honest, would you really wait a whole month to ask for a friend's number?"

That question, made all the confusion that was overwhelming Brick to disappear in a moment. He froze, his back going rigid, as he lowered his hands down to gaze blankly at the way they squeezed the muffin that Blossom worked so hard on perfecting, as little bits of it fell on his lap.

 _He...how dare he...he asks me that like it's perfectly normal...like I have had plenty of friends before, like I know what to do..._

The bitter memories that he had for so long compressed, tried to ignore came like a tsunami, hitting him with its force. He remembered. He remembered of the way Boomer treated him, never even speaking to him and resorting to completely ignoring him as a child, and talking to him somewhat as teenagers, fooling him into thinking he cared, only to allow his father to constantly insult him, discriminate him, making him feel like unloved scum and for Brandon or Butch beat him like he was a sack of potatoes.

Brick remembered all the times he hoped for his brother's support only to be devastated when he never received it. Brick remembered his loneliness. He remembered the pain he felt in his heart, his soul, the need to feel loved.

And Boomer dared to speak to him-to act friendly with him now?

" Well, I wouldn't know, since I've never had any friends before."

Brick gritted his teeth. He was actually here, trying to play the role of a good older brother, when he's been nothing but shit all along. Something inside him snapped.

" Did you forget that Boomer, oh dearest older brother? Hm? Of whose fault is it that the other kids never played with me? Never wanted to be my friend?"

Booner stared ahead, not saying a word, not even acknowledging that he hears Brick, or his little brother's voice in that vicious, menacing tone. He was shocked, he didn't think he had heard Brick speak with such hatred before. When he was young, he used to scream at them whenever he was being discriminated, but he had soon learned not to.

The fight in Brick had died out...or he thought it had.

Apparently it hadn't, and all the hatred, the pent up frustration was being taken out on him. Not that he didn't deserve it...but it hurt. It hurt to hear the truth from his little brother's lips.

" Did you remember all the times, Butch broke my bones, whenever he was in those tantrums of his? Or about how whenever I did something by mistake, because I was a fucking child, father locked me in that dark room while you just watched, not even trying to stop him? Not even telling him not to? Do you remember how that bastard that you call a friend used to dunk my head in the toilet, used to rip my homework- all my hard work, that I worked hours on, how my lunch that I bought with the money aunt Sara gave me, because father is an asshole, was thrown in the mud and I was left starving?

" You never stopped the kids from laughing at me when I was in primary, even though you were two years older and they would have listened to you. No, you didn't do that. You encouraged them, didn't you? Don't you remember that?," Brick laughed mockingly, " You don't huh? Okay forget all that, do you remember how I had never gotten a single present from anyone after mom died, except from Aunt Sara? I skipped two years in high school, I was placed in the same grade as you, in a much more advanced class than you. But you never once said congratulations to me."

Brick's eyes were cold, so cold that it could be seen even through the glasses. He had stood up, and was pointing his index finger on Boomer's face. His voice was only full of spite.

"I don't know what the hell you're up to Boomer, but whatever it is, don't think I'm going to fall for it. I know who you fucking are and this is not you. You are a complete and utter bastard who deserves to be rotting in the depths of hell. I hope you'll die a horrible death, that you would be suffering so much, much more than I have suffered, that you will wish to die. But you won't. You'll suffer and suffer and guess what? You'll deserve it."

Brick's words were seething with hatred, his teeth bared in anger and all Boomer did was turn his gaze to him and stare at him blankly watching his younger brother glare at him with suspicious eyes , his face cold, colder than his father's had ever been, and his mouth set in a frown.

He looked like he wanted to scream at Boomer, but was controlling himself from doing so.

After a minute of only glancing at his seething younger brother, seeing his thin face, Boomer felt guilt start to overwhelm him. He started to defend himself from the guilt. Brick was right. He was right about everything, even of how Boomer should die suffering. He deserved it. Boomer closed his eyes and let out a sigh, standing up himself to be face to face with Brick.

" You're right...you're right about every single thing you said...but there was one thing that you were wrong about," he looked deadest at the red eyes, still obstructed by thick lenses as he said with sad eyes, "...you're the bastard. Not me."

Brick froze, his eyes widened in shock and realisation, his mind swirling a mile a minute, and Boomer took this as a chance to his jeans, he looked at Brick one last time.

" Watch out for Brandon. Don't let him find out about you and Blossom. "

And with that he left.

But Brick did not focus on him. He did not even hear Boomer's parting words.

All he could focus was on one word.

 _Bastard...What- what does that mean?_

* * *

Blossom stared infront of her, at her 2 friends who looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

They were sitting in an empty classroom instead of the cafeteria this time, since all three of them brought lunch from home.

There was no one else but them, so Blosskm could speak freely.

She cleared her throat.

" Um...yeah...I wanted to tell you guys something? "

" You're asking us if you wanted to tell us something?," Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

She cleared her throat again.

" I mean, I want to tell you guys something."

At their look of consent she went on.

" You guys remember Brick right? "

Bubbles nodded whike Buttercup asked,

" The crazy dude who is probably a murderer?"

" Buttercup!," Bubbles admonished.

"What about him?," Buttercup asked, completely ignoring Bubbles's glare.

" Um...well you see girls, he's in my physics class and-"

" Did he do something? I swear if he did-"

" Will you let her finish BC!," then turning to Blossom, Bubbles said, " Go on sweetie. Ignore this grumpus here."

There was a "Hey!" that both the other firls ignored.

"Yeah...he's in my Physics class and whenever I saw him, he was always alone and looked so lonely, and I couldn't take that you know. I just really wanted to help him, to be his friend."

She looked up from her hands to see Buttercup frowning , and Bubbles listening attentively.

" So I kind of did that. I started talking to him and I don't really know if we're friends yet but we're kind of getting there...I mean, I know ypu girls told me to stay away from him and that you said that for my own safety but I don't think- no, I know that he's not a dangerous person. He's just misunderstood."

" And what about the claims that he murdered his mother? "

" They're just rumours Buttercup. People like to gossip. You really don't believe them do you?"

" Well not really, but it's better to be safe than sorry. And we don't even know this guy-"

"Because no one was willing enough to stop being a coward and talk to him!"

"Do you really trust this guy Blossy? Everyone avoids him," Bubbles asked.

"And everyone bullies him. Directly or indirectly. That's not fair Bubbles. People should always be given a chance."

They looked at eachother and sighed.

"Well I suppose you're right. I haven't really seen that dude do anything bad. "

"Mhm. And he seems nice as well. And he's cute "

" Bubbles you think every boy is cute."

"Not every boy! I think Brandon Rocker is pretty stupid. And Butch also."

"But Boomer is good,"Buttercup asked pointedly.

" Well he is very cute! Have you seen those eyes? Sooo dreamy...," Bubbles sighed dreamily.

Blossom looked on in amazement.

"Yeah sure, " Buttercup scoffed.

" Oh please, we all know you like Butch."

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

" Oh please. Like there's anything to like about that big bully. The guy's a freaking psycho. I doubt he has a single good brain cell in his body."

" But girls still go to him, " Bubbles pointed out.

" Please, you and I both know that except for a few, the majority of girls in this stupid school are bloody whores."

" Well yeah.. you're right."

"So...," Blossom interjected, " You guys don't have a problem with me hanging out with Brick right?"

Buttercup shrugged. " Whatever girl. We can't control what you do. "

Bubbles nodded. " You're very smart Blossy. You won't do anything if you felt that it was bad."

" Thank you girls," Blossom smiled.

" No problemo"

* * *

By the time Physics period arrived, Brick had done a lot of thinking on what Boomer had told him.

What did he mean? It could be a regular insult, it had a deep meaning to it. He could tell. Boomer had never called him that, and it very much felt like he was letting Brick on a secret that was hidden from him for so long.

Brick wasn't able to focus on a single subject after lunch, his mind in a haze, his body moving to his next class by merely muscle memory.

Was he-...could that be why his father hates him so much? But that doesn't make any sense! His mother had loved his father, even though Brick often questioned why, and she had his love back. Why would she have betrayed him like that? How can that be?

" Are you alright?," a soft voice interrupted him from his thoughts. He glanced over to his left, only to see Blossom looking at him with slight worry on her face.

" Hm..oh yeah, yeah...just thinking."

"Are you sure?"

" Mhm..yeah...I'm fine..."

" Alright...if you say so..," she didn't look at him like she believed him however she made no movement to continue bothering him about it, allowing him to have his privacy and he was glad that she left it at that.

Not wanting her to worry, he shoved aside all his previous thoughts aside and focused his entire attention on the girl in front of him. He reached into his bag and grabbed the lunch, handing it over to her.

" Thank you for the food, it was delicious. "

She smiled at him.

" You're welcome. Did you eat it all?"

He shrugged a bit.

" I couldn't eat it all, I'm sorry about that," at her look he continued hastily," I ate most of it though I promise! It was just too much and I'm not used to it."

She shook the lunchbox a bit and seemed satisfied. Then she got a notification on her phone and she grabbed her phone, with a plain white cover and quickly texted a reply.

It was then that Brick remembered what Boomer asked him- other than that horrible...word. He still didn't have her number.

 _Okay Brick...you can do it. All you have to do is ask it subtly so you don't come out as a creep and scare her off. Be subtle. And cool._

Blossom turned to him.

" Mr. Kindday is always late isn't he? I swear, ever since Mrs. Kinley went on maternity leave this class has become even more boring than bio-"

" Can I have your number?," he asked bluntly, interrupting Blossom.

Blossom blinked. That pretty rose colour was rising in her cheeks and Brick realised what he had done too late.

 _Shit. Yes, very subtle Brick Jojo._

He started to stammer.

" Er...I mean, um..."

She bit her lips in thought, drawing Brick's attention to that plump pink mouth, and her pretty, full lips.

Damn...he had almost kissed those lips yesterday. He had kept thinking about how he had missed that chance, always followed by berating himself on thinking like that about someone he considers as his friend.

She didn't look like she even remembers it. Perhaps he had imagined it? Or was overthinking what happened?

Damn he has a lot of things to think about these days doesn't he? There was his father's birthday this weekend, the almost kiss with Blossom, her bringing him lunch, and finding out what the hell Boomer was talking about.

Blossom let out a little laugh suddenly and Brick nearly jumped in his seat, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

" We've known eachother this whole time,and we still don't have eachother's number?"

Brick shook his head while laughing awkwardly .

" Weird, " she said as she grabbed her sticky notes from her purse.

"Yeah..."

Blossom scribbled her number on her pink sticky note and gave Brick.

" Send me a text when you get home," she smiled at him.

Not believing his luck- maybe god was apologising to him for all the rotten years- Brick pocketed it carefully and made a mental note to text her the moment he gets home.

He was about to say something but then Mr. Kindday came and ruined everyone's mood for the whole week by giving a surprise test. The entire class- except for Blossom and Brick- protested loudly against it yet Mr. Kindday's cruel, emotionless heart was not moved.

They couldn't pass notes that day. But that didn't matter. He had her number afterall.

While everyone else had tears in their eyes, Blossom and Brick had smiles on their face, even though Brick probably should not have been smiling.

* * *

Brandon Rocker stared at the two girls infront of him with a grim frown on his face.

" Are you absolutely sure?"

They both nodded eagerly.

"Absolutely."

" Yeah, it was totally her. She's the only one in the school with the freaky pink eyes anyway. Stupid bitch-"

Brandon narrowed his eyes.

" Shut up."

Once the girl wearing the ridiculously short dress , who also known as Princess, though she was the exact opposite in her spoiled mannerisms, immediately clamped her mouth shut, he continued.

" You will not tell anyone about this got it? If I ever hear that you two cunts bitched about this to anyone, I will make sure you fucking regret it, got it?"

One of the girls nodded at rapid speed, but the other barely looked as if she heard.

" I asked if you got it Princess?" he hissed menacingly.

Princess still looked as if she was about to gossip to the whole school about what she had learnt about that prissy little new girl, but the other girl next to her grabbed her head and made her nod forcefully.

"Hey!"

" She understands too!"

He glared at them for a moment before dismissing them.

" Good...now fuck off."

Princess looked at him with a look of indignation.

"What? Won't I get a reward for all my efforts?"

" All you did was parrot to me something that you just happened to see . I don't think that merits any kind of reward. And if you think I'm going to touch any part of your filthy body then you're fucking dumber than I thought you were. Now, if you aren't retarded I suggest that you fuck off. "

Seeing that he was getting ready to explode, the other girl who Brandon had no idea about grabbed Princess's hand and dragged her off before she could say anything.

He stared at their rapidly retreating figures through the trees for a moment. They had cut last period to give him this information and he had cut his to get it, or rather, the Princess bitch had dragged him away before he got to his class. Not as if he cared about class anyway.

Not when he was informed on something like this. He processed the information that he had been given inside his head, the wheels in his brain turning.

He didn't know of what they had told him was true. There was a high chance that Princess was lying to get in his pants, but then, she couldn't lie. If she lied, she knows that she would have to face the consequences and she would not want to face them, despite having her rich daddy to save her from whatever mess she drags herself into. And there was no reason for Princess to hate Blossom anyway, at least not that he knows of, except perhaps Brandon liking her- however, Princess isn't one for emotions. She knows that all he ever does is lust and not love.

What he had with Blossom was another case of lust he supposed...she was a challenge, she hated him, she didn't throw herself on him which frustrated him to no end...yet...he does not want anything to happen to her...

No he didn't care. What he cared about was what he had just learnt. Just the thought of it made his blood boil.

How... dare he?That little fucker...just wait till he gets his hands on him. He will regret ever being born...Brandon will make sure of it.

Brandon grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled a number, listening to it ring for a while and the answering ' Hello' from the other end. Without a pause, Brandon got down to business.

" Yo Butch, I don't care where the fuck you are, or whatever the hell you're doing. I want you to come here right now, pronto. No excuses. We got some business to handle".

* * *

A **/N: I'm** **sorry if this chapter seems very rushed( because it is). I didn't want to postpone it any longer. I'll edit it within this week. Hopefully I don't take another 3 months to update.**

 **Please bear with me till I get this edited.**

I once called Maurice Mr. Joneson instead of Jojo. The boys are Joneson-Jojo, but usually call themselves Jojo.

 **\- Triple V**

 _ **EDITED: 30/12/19**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Welcome to chapter 10 of The Heart Healer! To those of you who haven't read the edited version of the previous chapter (30/12/19), please go and read it. It was way better than the original, unemotional version.**

 **And I'm so sorry for updating this late- after 4 whole months! School has been... school has been and still is absolutely horrible, and my stress levels were soaring high, such that I was completely useless this entire time. And of course, writer's block was also brilliant. Not.**

 **I'm not really happy with this story, because it's not turning out the way I want it to be. This will most likely be rewritten some time later after completion.**

 **And don't worry guys, Brick's character will improve, as will the others'.**

Ash141: _He's finally eating! And you're on the right track. Butch and Brandon are both horrible boys, but Butch has reasons. Thank you :)_

Ppg Imagination: _Heh heh...well this update was late...I'm really glad you like the story. This is literally the first time I 'properly' write a fanfic, so my amateurishness is obvious. The Reds are in the perfect spot. Thank you for your kind words !_

WarmSummers: _Yes, Brick hasn't really done anything. I think you'll understand what Boomer meant with this chapter. But bad things continue to happen to him. And Brandon really should back off._

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Butch cracked his knuckles and smirked, his body twitching in anticipation. He could feel his blood pumping through his veins, the excitement coursing through them...he was going to have a brilliant time. A bloody brilliant time. Emphasis on the 'bloody'.

Butch Johnson Jojo, the eldest son of Maurice Johnson Jojo , was a young man who lived for the fight, he lived for the excitement, and the fun of watching blood spill, earning him the rather adequate name of ' The Baron of the Berserk'. And Butch is adamant on living up to that name.

With a few twists of his neck to work out the kinks, Butch mulled over what was to come. Brandon had gone over the details of what he wanted, looking very pissed off. There was going to be no sympathy this time around, that's for sure. Not that Butch minded, as this would be a perfect time for him to vent out all his hatred on the little pest, giving him just what he deserves, without the eventual interruption and following lecture from Boomer.

Butch never knew why he helped the little freak, always making sure that no serious harm was done, although Butch was sure the ungrateful brat remained oblivious to this fact. He was the very reason Mom was dead, if it had not been for him, Butch would still have his mother.

His mother was a changed person after the pest was born, not that he remembered much of her from before, but his father said so, and Butch did not doubt it. She loved Brick the most, always keeping him near her, with a suspicious eye on his father or any of his paternal relatives. Butch always wondered why that was, and why the brat was so different from them. He had fiery red hair, and demonic red eyes, neither of his parents had those features.

It became to evident to him much later on of course.

They always used to play together as children, with Brick, though he was the youngest, presuming a leadership role whenever they played. He was short tempered, and stubborn, and he did not take insults very kindly. That changed with Mom's death. It all changed with Mom's death.

Butch's happiness did not seem to exist anymore. And it was all the freak's fault. Butch made sure Four-Eyes knew of it, very often. Whatever fight was in him had left, with the brute of Butch's punches, aided- and actually probably because of- Brandon's effective torments.

Butch paused in his musings. He had always wondered why Brandon bullied his youngest brother so much, not that he minded of course, rather he encouraged it and was immensely satisfied by the outcome. Because you see, Butch had a reason, a very good reason, to hate Brick as much as he did, because he deserved all the hate for what happened to Mom, because it was all his fault.

But why did Brandon hate Brick so much? Hm...

Butch leaned against the rough surface of the old brick wall behind him. The last bell of the school should have rung about 10 minutes ago (should have, because Butch ditched last period when Brandon called him, ignoring the threats of the teacher- he would deal with the consequences tomorrow), and the freak should be here soon. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw several students passing by, keeping much distance from themselves and where Butch and Brandon were at, casting fearful looks at them, although some, particularly the girls, kept shooting dreamy looks at Brandon. It was hilarious really, the way these girls acted. It's not as if Brandon would ever see them more than a toy to pass time, and he would always get bored.

Nearly 5 minutes have passed . They were waiting, waiting patiently, silently, till their victim of the day passed by.

Neither of them really knew how _he_ got home from school, but he always got home. And there was only one road to home, no matter which route you take to get there.

He would have to come here in the end. But goddamn it, couldn't he come any sooner? Butch had been standing for nearly 30 minutes, damn it!

Butch cocked his head to the side and looked at Brandon. The boy was seething, his eyes cold, mouth set in a grim line, eye twitching every now and then.

Oh ho ho...the little freak was so dead today wasn't he?

Although Butch wondered, what on earth could have pissed him off ao much?

" Brandy wandy, my friend, my pal, my dude...what the hell got your panties in a twist hmm? "

" None of your business Butch."

" Really? I thought it would be mine, since I'm here to help you with your dirty work."

" Let's just say, he did something he should not have done"

" Hm...And I wonder what that is...," Butch prompted, but it seemed that he would not get any answers. He let out a sigh.

" Fine, if you ain't gonna tell me what he did, at least pass me a fag will you? I know you have some, and I have been standing here, doing nothing for 30 freaking minutes. "

There was glaring, and a few muttered curses, but Butch got one all the same. He took his lighter from his bag, lighting the cigarette while it was on his mouth, taking a deep inhale of the cancerous smoke.

Butch could not wait till he gets his hands on him. And it seems that he wouldn't have to wait that long. In the distance, a figure wearing baggy clothes could be seen walking towards them sulkily, not paying attention to what was in front of him but looking at the ground. It was the freak.

Butch felt a grin come onto his face and cracked his knuckles once more. He heard Brandon chuckle next to him. The freak lifted his eyes, since he had to cross the road, and set his eyes on them. He froze. Butch grinned a little more maniacally and gave a little wave.

 _Oh you're going to get it today...darling little brother._

" Alright Butch," Brandon was standing next to him, and grinning at him, his eyes having that paradoxical flaming hatred that was obviously towards Four-Eyes, " Let's teach the little freak a less-"

Whatever evil, diabolical thing Brandon was planning to say was interrupted by the penetrating sound of a Nokia ringtone. Brandon's eye twitched.

Butch glared at him.

" The hell dude? Why is that fucking thing-!"

" Shut up, it's mom," Brandon looked at the caller ID for a moment before letting out a huge sigh and answering the phone in an irritated voice.

" Yeah, Mama? Why are you calling me now?"

Butch looked over to his left, where he could see the freak standing, looking doubtful in the distance.

" WHAT?!"

Butch's head snapped to Brandon, whose irritated expression had morphed into one of disbelief and worry.

" What do you mean Da-"

There was a little more mumbling on the other side.

" ...Okay, okay Mama, I'll be there...yeah..yeah see you soon...love you."

Brandon snapped his phone shut, and looked at Butch.

" I've got to go dude. We'll continue this later at another time," he said hurriedly, picking up his bag that was on the concrete pavement. Butch was perplexed.

" Waait. wait what? What about-!"

" We'll do this another time Butch, the little freak can wait. I'll get him later," a menacing glare was directed in said freak's direction, " I've got bigger problems to deal with now. Dada has had a heartattack. "

" Shit..."

" Yeah...," Brandon seemed to be thinking something intensely for a moment before he snapped back to attention," I'm going to the hospital now. I'll talk to you and Boomer later. Don't do anything while I'm not there. I need to teach the freak a lesson on who to not mess with. "

Butch raised an eyebrow at the hatred present on the mention of Brick, but simply nodded in answer.

" Give my regards to your family...and Brandon, don't worry man, nothing's going to happen to Mr. Rocker. He's a strong old dude."

Brandon laughed shakily.

" Yeah... I hope so..."

With a little wave Brandon ran, looking left and right briefly before crossing the road, passing the stunned red headed freak, bumping into his shoulder harshly, causing Brick to fall down. Brandon didn't even stop to insult him.

Shit...If anything happened to Mr. Rocker then Brandon is going to be devastated. He didn't know if he would ever get over it.

Butch looked over to where Brick had gotten up, dusting his pants.

Butch really wanted to have a little go at his favourite punching bag, but it would not be today it seems. One, Brandon's orders and two, his father won't allow it, no matter how much he hates the bastard himself. Something about having to deal with Butch's menacing aunt.

...Whatever. He should probably go home and eat, he was starving, and he would need the energy when dealing with the inevitable raging lecture from his father when he got home, the stupid school having called him.

He sent a glare towards his youngest brother, who had crossed the road and was treading carefully home. The pest got lucky today, but he won't be next time.

* * *

The moment Brick entered his house, he was greeted with the sight of the maids and cooks scurrying about, here and there, ensuring that the food and the house was impeccable. There was havoc in order to ensure the house looked like it was not a mess, not that it ever was, but the maids seemed to be afraid of there being even a speck of dirt.

Brick really felt sorry for the maids and cooks who worked for his father. They had to deal with Maurice Jojo, a very demanding and not so nice boss. And he made sure that they do not disobey him. Nothing was ever out of line, especially with the servants.

A young maid, who was on her way to the basement with a loaded bucket of laundry, was descending the stairs. Unable to see clearly, she missed the last step and fell, with a little shout.

Brick ran towards her. He helped her to stand up while another maid , who was running near the dining room, came over to pick up the fallen clothes.

The maids both said a humble 'thank you, sir' to him, to which he only nodded his head in reply.

" Why are you all running around? What's the occasion?," he asked.

It couldn't be his father's birthday, because that was on Sunday. It was Thursday today, the cooks , maids and the other servants would only start running around on the day before, and especially on the morning, before his father wakes up, because he always invited some 'esteemed' guests on his birthday, and therefore nothing should be amiss.

Which only leaves him with one possible explanation- someone was coming over today. Someone who his father did not want to be embarrassed in front of. His suspicions were confirmed when the maid who had fallen just a moment prior, answered him-

" Mrs. Blake is coming over on tonight, sir. And Mr. Jojo had ordered everything to be cleaned."

Brick felt his eye twitch, though it was not visible behind his glasses, yet he only replied with a mere ' I see' and a nod, which prompted the maids back into action. Grabbing a hold of his schoolbag on the floor, Brick climbed up the stairs to his room.

Mrs. Blake, also known as Emily Blake nee Williams, wife of Andrew Blake, the founder and CEO of Vulcan Technology , owner of a famous coffee shop in CitiesVille, , and sister of Carole Johnson Jojo nee Williams...Brick's mother.

She was his aunt, and he was happy that she was visiting, yet at the same time, he was dreading it. He really did not want to go through all her questions and lectures. He probably should get ready anyway. He really didn't want to look like a homeless person when she came over, with his baggy clothes, even though he went to school looking like that.

Entering his bathroom, Brick took off his clothes and went under the shower, letting the cold water run down his body. He should buy some new clothes. He had a whole wardrobe full of good clothes, but most of them were formal, and could not be worn to school. With his father's lack of interest in handing him some money to buy his things except for school work, Brick had a hard time buying clothes. Not that he wanted to anyway. It's not as if he wore them.

He should probably take out the ones he could wear to school though. Blossom would probably appreciate not having to set her eyes on his too big clothes, no matter how comfortable they were to wear.

A slight smile came on his face at the thought of Blossom Utonium.

He really couldn't believe that she was his friend. Not to mention the fact that she gave him her number. He could now call her, and text her, their conversations wouldn't be limited to mostly Physics period.

He should probably send her a text. Right after he dealt with his meddlesome aunt.

* * *

" Now, Maurice darling, how are you doing? Business is fine I hope?," asked the pretty blonde woman, Aunt Emily, as she delicately held her glass of wine in hand, swirling the red liquid gently, as she eyes Brick's father with a charming smile on her face.

Maurice visibly blistered in indignance, taking a few sips of his own glass of vintage red wine to calm himself.

" I am doing well Emily, thank you for asking," he answered, sounding anything but thankful, continuing with a tight lipped smile on his face, his green eyes gleaming with contempt, " And business is going _brilliantly_ , even better than I expected it to be. "

The look on their father's face made the boys wince in sync, it was not a pretty sight, yet Aunt Emily merely nodded her head, her ever present smile plastered on her face.

Brick cut his meat in silence, watching the exchange between the adults , while Boomer chewed his food with his worried eyes flickering between his father and aunt, and Butch stabbed his vegetables, with a smirk in place. Though none of the three knew so, all had a collective thought in their brain.

 _Shit's about to go down._

Aunt Emily kept her unflinching gaze on their father.

" Well that's wonderful to hear! As for me, I am doing very well. Andrew is planning on taking me to Paris for our anniversary, which is absolutely romantic don't you think?"

The three young brothers merely nodded in response, while their father smiled his tight lipped smile once more.

" That is delightful to hear Emily, even though I didn't ask," his eyes glared though the cold smile remained present.

Aunt Emily set her glass down, and waved in nonchalance.

" Oh of course, Maurice, you never ask. But I thought I should say it you know, because it seemed simply rude not to, you know. I mean, family must be aware of what is going on with each other right?"

Her blue gaze was piercing. It reminded Brick of his mother's glare whenever he did something wrong. Aunt Emily reminded him a lot of his mother in her appearance, they both have the same gold hair, and blue eyes that Boomer inherited, and their facial features were very similar for sisters who were born 5 years apart.

" I think it is rude to just barge in at a completely unexpected time, unannounced to someone's house, even though they are family. After all, you don't won't anyone to think that you're putting your nose where it is unwanted do you? "

Aunt Emily giggled slightly.

" Maurice, I told you that I was coming over for dinner. "

" Yes, this morning. However, I think you should inform me a week in advance. I am a very busy man Emily, " Maurice replied coldly.

" I'm sure you are Maurice. Anyway, Andrew really wanted to come, but he was just too swamped up in work. I'm sure you know how it is, being a businessman yourself. "

The boys watched as their father mumbles something unintelligible, which was something along the lines of ' thank god the bastard didn't come', which Aunt Emily ignored. Her gaze then shifted from Maurice, to the boys, and her eyes softened, especially at Brick.

" And how are you boys doing?," she asked, a cheerful, honest smile on her face this time.

A series of ' We're doing well Auntie Emily, thank you for asking' was heard. Her smile brightened even further, and she nodded her head.

" That's good to hear. Now, I would really love to speak with you boys more, but I really have to speak with your father here. Adult business you see, " Maurice glared at her, and she glared back with her fake, yet cheerful smile in place, " Would it be alright if I visited you in your rooms, after I'm done? I haven't seen my only and of course, obviously favourite nephews in a while. "

Seeing the boys' positive answer, she continued.

" Now, why don't we all enjoy this delicious meal that the cooks have prepared for us. It's been so long since I ate something made by their hand. Your cooks are miracle workers , you know Maurice? "

* * *

Brick held his phone in hand, feeling the weight of its sleek design. It was a birthday gift he got from Aunt Emily he remembered, she gave it to him for his 14th birthday. 2 years have passed, and it's still working brilliantly, looking exactly like the day it was given to him. It was a very, very expensive phone, something one wouldn't normally gift a teenage boy with, but apparently Aunt Emily felt him worthy of it and he took great care of it, not letting her money go to waste.

His blood red eyes were staring at the screen, focused on one contact, with the name ' Blossom' displayed. He wondered what he should do? How do people normally do this, when they get a friend's number?

Especially if it's a very nice and kind friend, who also happened to be their first friend since highschool began. Do they usually call? Or send a text?

...They probably text. He pressed the message icon, and was about to type something when he paused. What the hell is he going to say? Hi? or Hey? Does he know how to carry a SMS conversation? Also, would it seem to presumptuous of him if he sent her a text the very same day she gave him her number? Would she think that he was trying to hit on her?

She was a very pretty girl, she probably got texts from guys often. Would she even look at his? But then again, they're friends. And it was Blossom who gave him her number, not as if he stalked her like a creep and found it by some illegal manner.

He stared at his phone a little longer.

...Fuck it. He's going to say hello, and if she ignores him, that's it. Brick was tired of being scared of the consequences all the time. He typed ' Hey' and watched as the message was displayed as sent.

...

...

Shit. Shit. Shit, what the hell did he just do?! Why did he send her a text, she's going to think he's some kind of creep now! He should have waited for her to send a text to him first, before he sent one like a creep trying to hit on her- wait, does she have his number?

 _' Brick you absolute moronic pile of anti-social shit! She's going to think of you as a stalker now, you dumbass!_ _Why do you always do this, fucking shit up, before you even get a chance, ugh! Worthless piece of -'_

" Hello , there sweetheart. Am I interrupting anything?"

Brick blinked as he was interrupted from his thoughts. He twisted his head to see his aunt closing his door.

She smiled at him cheerfully, then her eyes turned mischievous as she peeked at his phone.

" Oh you're texting someone? Is it a girl?"

She snatched his phone from him, him being too shocked at his aunt discovering him texting and failing miserably .

" Oooh, it is a girl!, " Aunt Emily jumped up and down like a little girl in excitement. Brick briefly winced as he caught gaze of her six inch heels.

Brick snatched his phone back, once it seemed that she was about to call Blossom.

" Yes Auntie, it is a girl, and before you say anything, no she is not my girlfriend, she's just a friend."

" A friend who you have a crush on. Is she pretty?," Emily teased, her excitement rising at the sight of a blush rising on Brick's pale cheeks.

" Okay Auntie, I only see you once or twice a year and I don't want to waste that time talking about useless things. "

" But Brick, you have a crush, your first crush, oh this is sooo cute and adorable- I can't believe you finally have a crush on a girl, you have grown up sooo much. It only feels like yesterday when you were a baby who crawled around in his little diaper-"

" Auntie...," Brick interrupted his rambling aunt with gritted teeth, not wanting to hear about his diaper wearing days.

His aunt looked as if she wanted to continue but the cleared her throat and sat down on Brick's bed, being 'serious' once again.

She reached for her purse in her handbag, all the while she talked and patted the spot next to her for him to sit.

" I can't really stay for much longer sweetheart, poor Andy is probably waiting for me to come home, he's usually home by 10 and I can't bear to keep my poor teddy bear sad for so long," she rambled on talking of her handsome teddy bear husband, which Brick ignored.

His eyes widened behind his glasses, when she extended to him a thick envelope.

" Auntie Emily-"

" Don't say anything Brick. I have this to your brothers as well when I talked to them, although there's a little bit more in yours than theirs because I know how Maurice treats you boys, especially you. The nerve of that man, calling you a demon spawn, his own son!"

" Am I really? "

Brick's head was low as he stared at his lap. That was the question wasn't it. The one that was in his head the whole day, even more than Blossom handing him her digits.

Aunt Emily looked shocked.

" What-what do you mean?"

Brick looked at her.

" I mean, am I really his son? Am I the son of Maurice Johnson Jojo, or am I not?"

" Are...are you implying that Carole, my sister, your own mother was...some kind of slag?"

He felt too exhausted to even answer that properly.

" I am asking Aunty, if my father is really my father?"

Emily looked hesitant.

" I don't think it's really my place to say-"

" Please Aunty , please tell me the truth," he implored.

Aunt Emily looked at him in sorrow before she embraced him.

" I...I think you already know the answer to that sweetheart..."

Brick closed his eyes.

He heard his aunt's phone ring and her talking to her husband.

He then felt his aunt leave the envelope in his hand and hug him once more before she left.

" I'm sorry darling."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter hasn't been edited.**

 **Also, this is my first time writing a story without giving up, and actually having a proper plot. My amateur writing style is obvious, but practice makes perfect, so you'll be seeing better stories in the future. I just went with a cliché theme** , **changed it a bit and added some things. Otherwise I don't know how to write stories.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **\- Triple V.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, here's another very late update. Now you all must be wondering one thing, we're 11 chapters into this story and this woman has yet to give us what's in the summary. You're thinking that aren't you?**

 **Well, it will come up. What I had placed in the summary doesn't really come up until much later, because a lot of things need to happen before that. Honestly, I could have done it at the very start, but my muse had a very different idea.**

 **BEFORE YOU READ!:** **I don't think I mentioned this in the previous chapters, but Blossom and Brick did share some private stuff when they passed notes/talked when Physics was free or during lunch. This was mostly Blossom, though it wasn't anything important. Brick expressed his hate towards whatever he hated at that moment to her, even though he got too paranoid/awkward while doing so.**

 **A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I'm having a hard time writing this fic and your words really help me.**

 _Ash141: Thank you :) Hm, well I can't really say anything about that. XD I hope you like this chapter as well._

 _GlitzyGirl26: Thank you :) Hm, again , I can't really say anything. Brick is paranoid yes, he worries way too much. Things will all turn out to be great in the end. XD_

 **I hope there's enough excitement in this chapter to make up for the lack of it in the previous ones.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _A melodious laughter tinkled the_ _air, followed by the squeals of glee of 3 young children._ _A beautiful blonde moved with both her hands outstretched, ambling and carefully as they had blindfolded her._ _She had an enormous smile on her pale face, her cheeks flushed rose._

 _"I'm going to catch you all," she said in a sing-song voice._

 _Three little boys ran around her, one was a brunet, another a blond and the last was a redhead. All the children giggled in their high-pitched voices, happiness bursting out of their tiny hearts._

 _"You can't catch us mama!" The brunet ran past her, brushing her legs, too fast for her to catch him. In fact, all three boys moved at a speed she could not match, because they blind folded her at the beginning, to make the game more exciting. The woman did not care that it hindered her mobility, or that she was at a great disadvantage, since they were running and not playing according to the rules, she couldn't care any less about rules than she did at that moment, or ever, when playing with her boys._

 _The blond boy was jumping up and down near the woman, calling out to her excitedly, however he also moved before she wrapped her arms around him and giggled at her failed attempt. She playfully growled at them._ _The young redhead was running circles around the woman, giggling freely. Her keen ears caught on the sound, and she just moved to grab him, when he jumped back, squealing in play fright, then giggling once more._

 _The 3 were being unfair to the woman, but she didn't seem to mind, as she only laughed and continued to attempt at catching them, with increased effort._

 _"Mama! I'm here!," the little redhead cried._

 _His mother moved to catch him, but then the blond shouted._

 _"Mama!"_

 _Just when she was moving to grab him, the brunet cried out._

 _"Mama! You can't catch me!"_

 _The woman, the boys' mother, was getting tired, not having the same hyped up energy as the little boys, yet she didn't show it._ _On the faces of mother and sons, brilliant smiles akin to grins could be seen, striking in their startling similarity. The little boys had different hair and eye colours, with only the blond having the woman's hair and eyes, but they all looked similar to each other, the boy having mostly inherited their mother's features ._

 _The brunet had his father's nose, the blond had their father's thin lips; however, the redhead had none of his father's features. Their jawlines were not as feminine as the woman's, instead similar to their maternal grandfather's. Other than that, and the varying green, blue and red eyes respectively, the boys all had their mother's features, even though only one had the mother's hair._

 _It was easy to tell that they were brothers._

 _Brothers, born in 3 different years, and with a bond stronger than any other siblings, held fast by the love of their mother._

* * *

Brick blinked his eyes open at the sound of the shrill alarm clock, slamming his hand on it to shut it, and get rid of the annoying, blaring noise. Brick groaned at the bright sunlight that streamed into his room through the open curtains he forgot to close like an idiot last night.

After a vicious glare aimed in the direction of the abused, long suffering alarm clock, he got up and stretched his arms above his head, with his mouth open wide in a yawn. Grunting, Brick walked around his room to get rid of the drowsiness that persisted, his mind incoherent from a sleepy fog.

Then, with an acute imititation of a penguin, Brick waddled to his bathroom and stood in front of the sink. The cold water from the tap succeeding in instantly reviving him to the land of living. He glared at his reflection, taking in the messy red locks, shadow of a beard and tired red eyes. He didn't sleep much last night, since he spent most of that time thinking.

" You look like shit," Brick told his reflection, a sneer on his face. He instantly grabbed his razor and proceeded to shave the stubble off, after which he brushed his teeth.

However, he paused in the midst of brushing his teeth.

He felt weird. He had a feeling of longing, nostalgia, and sadness. He didn't know why. He had a feeling that it was because of whatever he dreamed of, but he couldn't really figure out what it was. Brick almost wanted to cry, but he didn't, because he wasn't sure what he would be crying about. However, he knew that there was a high possibility that it somehow involved his mother, or him and his brothers before they all changed.

…It was too early to lament on loss that should have been dealt with a long time back. There was no point in being nostalgic, it wouldn't change anything in the present.

Brick spat the toothpaste with slight force and did the same to the water he rinsed his mouth with afterwards. He ignored the red face towel that hung near the sink, and let the water air dry, the cool feeling remaining on his face and neck.

Brick walked briskly out of the bathroom and stared at his vacant, unmade bed, before he shook his head and went to fix the rumpled sheets, ensuring there wasn't the slightest wrinkle and that it was pristine. Once he was satisfied, Brick's gaze lands on the sleek, red smartphone near the lamp. His actions the prior night come instantly to his mind- he sent Blossom a text last night, against all his best judgement. Clearly, his aunt's sudden visit had messed his mind.

Brick frowned, Aunt Emily's vague yet clear statement suddenly echoing in his mind. Brick had suspicions of it all along, especially since Maurice openly expresses his hate towards him. He had thought little of it until Boomer explicitly stated it during lunch yesterday.

This was not because Brick was oblivious, however. He prided himself in being a rather observant person. It's actually because Maurice doesn't treat Butch or Boomer any better than him, showing open hostility, irresponsibility and hate towards and when regarding them. Basically, he treats his sons like shit. Even if none of them ever gave him a reason to do so, except maybe Brick, but that was a topic he would not think about so early in the morning.

Brick shook his head and grabbed his phone. He sent Blossom a text yesterday, and he had to see if she had replied, seeing as he was too busy thinking on Aunt Emily's words last night.

He wondered what she had sent him. A simple " Hey", or maybe she had asked who he was... did he give her his number as well? Or was it just her? He couldn't really remember...

 _Fuck...did I act like a creepy stalker?!_

She didn't know what his number was, he hadn't given it to her and- and he was terrible at social interaction, wasn't he?She probably said hey back and asked who he was. Maybe she even guessed that it was him...

Anxiously, he swiped away the notifications without looking at them (he didn't have his glasses on so it's not as if he saw much anyway). He slammed his glasses on, nearly making them fall off his face, and then entered his password with shaking fingers , instantly tapping the message icon that appeared to directly open his message box.

There was no reply.

Disappointment crashed into him like a tsunami wave. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, staring at the screen which displays his text to Blossom, the text that she ignored.

He had hoped too much. Why would she want to text a nerd like him?

Idiot.

He stared at his phone for a few minutes, even after the screen went black. He shook his head.

He had to go to school.

* * *

There was knocking on his door. Brick paused in rummaging through and waited for a few seconds to see if the person knocking would go away and leave him be.

He had spent 10 minutes on whether or not he was going to wear a button down, then which one he would wear and if Blossom would be impressed by it. He then suddenly remembered who he was and that Blossom would never really be interested in him.

Brick still went through his good shirts anyway.

The unknown person knocked on his door again. Figuring that it was probably a maid asking for his laundry, Brick went and opened the door, wearing his jeans, only to stare blankly at the person Infront of him.

" Morning," Boomer greeted him cheerfully.

Brick only stared at his blond brother, causing Boomer to lose his cheerful smile and shift awkwardly.

" So um... breakfast is ready so I thought I'd let you know...even though you don't usually come..." Boomer's voice trailed off.

 _Why the hell are you suddenly acting like this? Go back to being the asshole that ignored me!_

" Good morning," Brick said, feeling weirded out.

" Good morning to you too!" Boomer exclaimed cheerfully, even though he had greeted Brick when he answered the door.

They stared at eachother and more awkward silence followed.

Brick sighed. " Yeah sure. I'll come."

Boomer can act weird for however long he wants, Brick really doesn't want to give a shot anymore.

A bright, sunny smile could be seen on Boomer's face. Boomer then took in his shirtless form and peeked past him at his bed, with various shirts strewn everywhere.

His blue eyes looked confused, as if wondering why Brick, who really could careless about clothes usually, is suddenly being paranoid about what he wears. Which he probably was.

Luckily for Brick, Boomer didn't say anything about him being weird( since he was being weird himself!) .

However, instead Boomer asked,

" You mind if I come in ?"

Brick looked at him weirdly but moved aside wordlessly. Boomer walked past him to his bed, and examined the clothes haphazardly thrown on his bed.

He picked up a few shirts, looked at Brick then at the shirts again.

Boomer threw some shirts at him. " Wear those. "

Brick scrunched up his nose. " This is two shirts. "

Boomer nodded. " Yeah, I can see that. Duh."

" I meant, what the hell am I supposed to do with _two_ shirts? "

" Wear the t-shirt then wear the shirt but leave it open. "

Brick merely stared at the plain red t-shirt and black button down. " Aren't I too pale to wear this? "

Boomer scoffed. " Dude, all three of us are pale. Plus, I'm the fashion expert here remember? Trust me and wear that. "

Brick glanced at Boomer and took in his clothes. He did seem... fashionable. Moreso than Butch and him. His straight blonde hair was messed up just enough to hint at a relaxed personality but not overly so to look as if he was lazy. He was wearing a black, long sleeved undershirt, over a blue, military style coat and completed his ensemble with white and blue sneakers.

Although Brick was weirded out by Boomer's sudden out of character behaviour,why he was acting so friendly and brotherly, when he was a complete douche of an older brother all these years and why he would even want to speak with Brick after he snapped at him yesterday...Brick decided to go with his advice. Because Brick did not know how to dress to impress a cactus, much less a girl and Boomer is miles ahead of him with his fashion sense.

" See, you look great," Boomer said, smiling at him.

And looking in the mirror, Brick had to say he did, even with his glasses. The red shirt matched with his ever-present cap and the colours clashed boldly, complimenting his pale skin somehow.

It was a bit too bold, but he figured that he could deal with it, since he looked good.

" Since you're ready now, let's go have breakfast, yeah? I'm freaking starving and the cooks have made Blueberry pancakes today."

Blueberry pancakes were Boomer's favourite, he always got excited whenever they were served.

" Um...yeah sure..."

Brick grabbed his bag and phone and followed his older brother, walking past some maids who were scurrying about cleaning.

By the time he neared the staircase however Brick halted.

" Boomer," he called out to his blond sibling.

Boomer paused in descending the steps and turned around to look at him, a quizzical look on his face.

" Yeah? What is it?" He inquired.

Brick hesitated. Should he...ah,fuck it, he'll just say it.

" I uh...thanks..."

Brick sounded anything but thankful, since he was very reluctant to say it, however, Boomer didn't seem to care.

The blond smiled at him . " No problem man. You don't need to thank me for that- anyway I'm really hungry and I really, really want to have those pancakes so we should really hurry up!"

Brick nodded with a small smile and descended the stairs behind Boomer , who was somehow not running. He looked like he very much wanted to, yet he controlled himself.

Maurice didn't really like any loud noises or running around the house like " immature little brats" , especially since one day they had broken a vase when Butch, Boomer and he played tag inside the house one day...when they were 7,6 and 5 respectively.

Maurice was a grumpy man.

He was grumpier today Brick noticed, when they entered the dining room. He had a frown on his face, and held his fork with a rigid hand, as he ate his pancakes with gritted teeth.

Oh he was pissed today wasn't he?

" He's pissed," Boomer whispered to him, his navy blue eyes on his father.

Ignoring how odd it was that Boomer was acting (it seems that he's persistent on being weird, so Brick should stop thinking on it), Brick whispered back.

" Probably cuz of Auntie."

Boomer nodded slightly and silently took a plate and piled a heap of pancakes on.

The cooks had made chocolate and regular pancakes as well, since Maurice and Butch didn't really like blueberry pancakes. Brick chose 2 chocolate pancakes and one regular to eat for breakfast.

It felt a bit too much, but he felt like eating that morning.

Maurice completely ignored their presence. Butch didn't openly glaring at Brick, and Brick glared back. Just because he didn't do anything at school, doesn't mean that Brick couldn't at home.

Plus,Brick knew that Butch wouldn't try anything, not with Maurice home. Maurice hated if they acted anything other than proper, well behaved young men. Butch sometimes went against this but obviously not that morning because surprisingly Butch had a brain.

Maurice was pissed and would likely be pissed the entire day. Even Butch wasn't stupid to go against him on a day like that.

Brick ate his pancakes alongside his brothers, trying to be as quiet as possible and not clink their forks on their plates.

Brick,Butch and Boomer collectively flinched when Maurice slammed his fork on his plate and stood abruptly, the chair scraping on the tile.

Maurice only gulped his water down and slammed his glass on the table, causing the boys to flinch again, and left in quick strides.

A brief moment passed when the three boys only stared at him in silence, before they resumed eating.

After all, the pancakes were delicious and even if their father was pissed as fuck, they couldn't really ignore since Maurice won't leave the house for another half an hour, till he got his stuff ready, Butch didn't try anything, so that was good.

Despite feeling like shit in the morning, and knowing that he would feel like shut once he arrived at school, Brick enjoyed his breakfast.

The sound of a chair screeching against the tile suddenly grated Brick's ears and he winced at the sound. When Brick looked up from his plate, he saw Butch had stood up.

Butch's head was lowered, his broad shoulders tense, fists clenched and chest rising up and down. Butch was taking deep, large breaths shakily in a rapid pace. Brick knew, he knew very well what that meant. Butch was pissed. No, he was not simply angry. He was mere moments aware from ripping someone to shreds with his hands...he was in one of his moods. Butch was having an episode and he was trying to calm himself down, his entire body shaking from the sheer effort.

It was not working.

Boomer had stood up, his face twisted with worry yet he kept his distance and was cautious. There was no idea what Butch would was strong, and there was a high risk of Boomer being hospitalised if he made the wrong move.

Brick knew very well how hard Butch's hits hurt. Brick also knew that Butch almost never hit him with full force. The one time he did, Brick threw up and passed out for an entire day.

Boomer should stay away. Butch was not a friendly person when he had his episodes, and that was sugar coating it. No, Boomer , you fucking idiot- don't go near him! Don't- back the fuck away!

" Butch...?" Boomer asked cautiously, walking slowly around the table towards Butch.

Brick stood up as well, his body tense. His sharp gaze caught on Butch's right fist lifting, and his body tensed further, anticipating Butch to pounce on either him or Boomer.

Butch's breathing got harder and he let out a little strangled scream. His fist slammed on the wooden table with such force that both Brick and Boomer , there was not a single crack on the table. However, this seemed to infuriate Butch even more.

His dark haired beast of a brother let out a growl , grabbed his bag from the floor and stormed out of the room, stomping with his feet.

Brick and Boomer stared at eachother.

The sound of the door slamming harshly echoed across the house. Brick heard a cook drop a ceramic cup and shatter it in his 's lucky that it wasn't as loud as the door, or Maurice would have killed him, Brick absentmindedly thought.

He was the slightest bit shaken, though he wouldn't admit it.

" Fuck..." Boomer cursed in a whisper, his eyes closing. The blue eyes sprung open after a second, then the blond ran around the table to where Brick stood, and dived for his bag on the floor.

" I'm going make sure he doesn't kill someone, " Boomer said.

Brick nodded in reply and after a split decision, grasped his older brother's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze.

" Don't die," he said.

Boomer smiled shakily. Brick's words might have been sarcastic, but both knew that it was very well a huge possibility, if Butch couldn't control didn't care much for Butch, however, he did for Boomer , even if he too was a jerk. As he watched Boomer run after Butch, all Brick could think was that maybe Boomer wasn't so bad.

And that he should avoid Butch as much as possible, because Butch might come after him. It would be even worse if he gets Brandon on it, because if anyone hates Brick the most, it would be him.

He didn't doubt that both were planning to give him a beating yesterday.

He sat down on slightly shaky legs and continued to finish his breakfast, staring at the unfinished plates of his brothers.

* * *

Blossom stood near the front gates, waiting patiently in her high heels, ignoring the looks that some students threw her.A few mean looking girls glared at her, one curly haired redhead in particular did so with much vigour as she strutted past Blossom in designer clothes, bag and heels.

She had good taste, Blossom would admit that, she was beautiful as well, however, she looked and acted like a spoilt brat, flashing around her riches, and prancing around like she owned the school. According to what she heard from Bubbles and Buttercup, this girl probably did, seeing how she wasn't afraid to bribe and blackmail teachers into getting a good grade.

Ugh, Blossom hated girls like her.

She ignored the glare sent her way by the one and only Princess Morbucks and her posse. Princess also seemed to hate her for some reason, especially when that jerk Brandon was being a sexist idiot and bothering her with what he called flirting.

Blossom really wanted to give the girl a chance, not everyone is as the rumours say- look at Brick for instance- but this girl, she was exactly as spoilt as everyone claimed her to be. And she seemed to relish in it.

Blossom wanted to ignore her as much as possible for the year. She questions why on earth she came here for what was probably the millionth time, only to remember and sober up immediately, all hatred vanishing to be replaced by overwhelming sadness.

She clenched her fists tightly and put that thought into the back of her mind. Many good things happened to her by attending Townsville High. She met Buttercup and Bubbles, and she also met Brick. She felt her face heat up a little as she thought of him, without really knowing why.

Sure, he was shy and handsome( those glasses don't really hide it enough), but he wasn't exactly nice or kind, as she found out. He was rude, mean- especially about people he hated- and he was anti-social and somewhat hostile. That could be because he hadn't had a friend in years, as he had told her. He may go deep into his revenge plans whenever they passed notes in Physics it talked during lunch, but he would never go through with them.

She admired his courage. It is obvious that most students of Townsville High dislike him, insulting him and calling him a demon for his unusual eyes.( She wondered why they never bullied her about hers...pink wasn't a usual eye colour for someone to have...)

He was laughed at, and from what he had told her, bullied regularly (!), yet he still ignored all it and attended school. She had told him to inform the teachers but he shook it off, saying that they won't be able to do much and that the bullies won't stop bothering him. Blossom wanted to protest, but let things be. She had only known him for 2 months, mostly by passing notes during Physics.

He cursed whoever chose to victimize him that day to hell and back, expressing his hate towards them.

He was a good person, she knew. Not everyone was 100% perfect after all. He was a bit meaner than she originally thought but he wasn't bad. He genuinely wanted to talk to her, to be her friend, just like she wanted to be his.

Brick sometimes acted odd though. His entire face takes on a shocked expression whenever she so much as smiles at him, and not to mention the numerous times the boy nearly fell off his chair and that tree!

It only confirmed her theory. The boy was lacking proper nutrition. He was far too thin- he clearly doesn't eat enough. She made it her mission to feed him and make sure he doesn't look like a walking stick anymore.

Which was why she had been standing in front of the gate for nearly ten minutes, waiting for him to arrive so she could hand him the lunch she made for him today. He had nearly eaten 3/4th of yesterday's lunch so he obviously liked her cooking( and she liked making food for him for some reason). Blossom couldn't really know if he actually ate it or not, maybe he had chucked the food into the trash and made it seem as if he had eaten it to appease her. ..nah, that was going too far. She had a feeling he ate it.

Her sharp pink gaze caught on a walking teenage boy in the distance, and felt herself standing ramrod straight, her hands fixing her hair a little.

When Brick neared the gate, he gave her a small smile.

Oooh...he looked good. She didn't know what made him change his wardrobe for the day but damn...he looked _hot_. He always was but that outfit just seems to emphasize it. The black and red ensemble went really nice with his pale skin.

Brick was hot.

" Hey," he said.

"HEY!" Brick looked a bit taken back by her excitement, and she cleared her throat and greeted more subtly," Hey."

He nodded at her, and she nodded back. He stared at her, and she stared back. He blinked, and she blinked...He gave her a weird look and- why was he staring at her like that? Is there something on her face? Is- Oh! Blossom realised what she had been doing the entire time.

Oh, how embarrassing...

" Um...I made you lunch..." Blossom said awkwardly, her voice coming out as if she was speaking with marbles in her mouth (whether it was from embarrassment or from salivating by staring at Brick remains to be unknown) opened her bag and reached for the extra lunchbox that she had packed, just for him.

" You didn't have to, I mean- thank you, but you don't need to bother yourself by making me lunch..." He scratched the back of his neck.

Blossom shook her head and handed him the lunch. " Don't think about it. I like cooking and like I said before, you really need to eat more. Anyway, you better eat all of it. "

Brick opened his red messenger bag and put the lunch in carefully above his books. He let out a little chuckle. " You make a lunch fit for three people and you tell me to eat it all." He shook his head, as if in disbelief. " Alright, I'll try. It's not as if you're going to listen to me when I say I don't need it. Thanks Blossom. "

" Good. You finally understood. And like I said , it's no problem. Don't need to thank me."

Brick only nodded in response. Both of them stared at eachother, their gazes locked. Brick looked away after a moment and then looked back with hesitant eyes.

"Hey, Blossom, did you see the text-"

 ** _RIIIIIINNNNGGG_**

Brick's face twisted in annoyance while Blossom jumped and panicked.

" Oh my god, that's the bell! We'll be late if we don't go now!"

" Wait- Blossom! That's just the first!-"

Blossom grabbed his hand ( she did not see it, but he blushed) , her mind in such a state of worry that she did not realize what she had done. With one last strangled, panicked " Oh my god!" Blossom sprinted to her homeroom, a magnificent feat in her 6 inch black pumps, while Brick stumbled after her in his flat sneakers.

* * *

Blossom's day went relatively well, if she was honest. She got to see Brick in the morning (and he looked hot) and he accepted the lunch she made him. There was a slight embarrassing moment when Brick reminded her that they didn't share the same homeroom and that there was 10 more minutes for class to start so she really didn't need to run a marathon in heels.

Blossom had blushed, and apologised but Brick only laughed it off and said that she was 'freaking cute', then left to his own homeroom. This was, of course, circulating around her mind, as she processed what he said with her mouth parted in surprise, staring at his retreating figure. Blossom was on cloud 9 the whole day. He said that she was cute. He, Brick JoJo, said that she, Blossom was cute.

She had practically skipped to class in stilettos , a large smile on her face- this got her some weird looks from the other students...but Blossom was only present in body and not mind at school and did not notice this. Her day only got better when Ms. Bellum praised her on her essay, and she found that she had the highest score in the last biology test. And the one thing that made her day the best? - Brandon was absent.

She didn't know what his reason was and while it was a bit odd , she enjoyed the peace from his absence.

When Blossom headed over to the school canteen, she noticed several odd things. Butch and Boomer Jojo were seated in a table at the centre, both looking tense- because of Brandon? The students eating at the table were casting fearful glances at the table, most opting to take their lunches out, and instead eat in the empty classrooms or outside. She was curious about why, however, it was not really her business, and she thought that if she avoided them there was likely to be no trouble. If her friends were here, Blossom would stay. She looked around to see if Bubbles and Buttercup were there. Both were present but neither looked happy with eachother. They were sitting next to eachother on the round table, the last seat reserved for her, yet both were looking away from eachother with frowns on their faces.

That was unusual. She wondered if they had a fight. She felt the awkwardness in the atmosphere as she neared the table.

" Hey," Blossom greeted with a smile.

" Yo" Buttercup waved half heartedly.

" Hey Blossy," Bubbles greeted back.

Then awkward silence followed. Blossom didn't know the reason why it was so, especially since she wasn't involved in whatever feud Bubbles and Buttercup have going on, yet she had always been someone who was especially affected by the atmosphere around her. Bubbles and Buttercup obviously not wanting to talk to eachother and being awkward around eachother made Blossom awkward, despite being the clueless, uninvolved party in the group.

" Um...how were classes?" Blossom asked.

" Okay," Bubbles replied.

"Meh." Buttercup moved her hand dismissively.

" Mine went really well. Ms. Bellum said my essay was above that of a highschool student's in standard and I had the highest marks for Biology in the whole grade," Blossom said, trying engage the other two in conversation.

When her friends only smiled at her with tight lips , however, she realised that she was doing a terrible job of it. Instead of trying more failed attempts at conversation, Blossom took out her lunch box and began to eat her rice, noting how her blonde and brunette friends followed mechanically.

Bubbles kept her gaze on her fruit salad while Buttercup looked elsewhere as she slowly removed the wrapping from her store bought sandwich. Neither seemed willing to talk and since lunch lasted a whole hour, Blossom had nearly 40 more tensed silence filled minutes with these two.

She debated going to meet Brick but then she realised that it was Friday and he had an English Literary Association meeting in 20 minutes- she should let him eat before then. She also didn't want him to think of her as annoying and she really would feel horrible if she left Bubbles and Buttercup alone with one another without solving their issue.

Blossom sighed. " Alright you two, I can't stand this anymore. What's wrong?"

" Nothing," Bubbles and Buttercup replied only to realise they both said in sync the same thing. Buttercup gave Bubbles a death glare. Bubbles glared back.

Blossom took a bite of her mixed rice to stop herself from sighing again. It wouldn't do for either to think she was annoyed with them, especially with how irritated both were at the moment.

Blossom cleared her throat and talked again, this time with a much softer voice, as if speaking to two young children. " Girls, please, it's obvious there's something wrong and it's really hard to just sit here and ignore it when you both look like you want to kill eachother..."

Neither said anything but they seemed to be listening.

" If it's anything I can do to help, I will. Will you please stop glaring at eachother and tell me what happened so we can try to resolve it... Bubbles why don't you start?"

Bubbles took a bite of her salad and munched, both her cheeks pouted adorably while Blossom waited patiently.

" Buttercup is being annoying and a big meanie..."

" Oi, I wasn't! Stop lying -!"

" Buttercup," Blossom interjected, " let her speak, please. Go on Bubbles."

" Okay, so I went to music today and I got paired with Boomer to perform a duet for the practical test in two weeks. We had to talk about what we were going to do and well, I saw that Boomer wasn't really into it which was weird. He seemed really sad and I didn't know why because Music is his passion. He loves it just as much, maybe even more than I love Art. And you know, we've known eachother since we were kids, even if we haven't talked often so I really wanted to help him-"

Buttercup interrupted her. " Of course you did, you have this dumbass crush on him and want to bang-"

" Will you shut up and let me speak? It's nothing like you're saying-"

" Oh yeah, of course it isn't because ' Ooh, I think he's cute' isn't something that comes out of your mouth 70% of the time. "

Blossom jumped in before the argument could escalate. " Okay, okay, girls enough. Buttercup you'll get your chance I promise. Please let Bubbles talk for now..." Blossom pleaded.

Buttercup looked at Blossom's desperate face and nodded reluctantly. Bubbles glared at her brunette friend but continued.

" Anyway, I really hated seeing him sad because he's a really nice person-" Buttercup scoffed but said nothing and Bubbles gave her the stink eye - " so I tried to talk to him about it. He didn't want to talk so instead I tried to get his mind off whatever problem he had by talking nonsense you know. And eventually, he laughed and seemed to forget about it for a moment and I was about to continue making him feel better, when this woman arrived and insulted him and dragged me away."

Bubbles was glaring more fiercely than before now. Buttercup only shook her head.

" Okay listen we were going to be late for lunch-"

" The bell had just rung! You didn't have to be so rude BC it wasn't very nice!"

" Well I'm not nice. Also, are we seriously talking about me being nice when the whole subject of this is Boomer JoJo, a freaking JoJo, best friend of that asshole Brandon, a complete jerk on a good day and oh, did I mention that he's a bloody JoJo?!"

"What is with you and believing every single one of the rumours about the Jojos?! You know that none of them can be true, BC!"

Buttercup only scoffed. " I don't believe them, they're all too freaking stupid to be real. They believe that Brick is a demon because of his eyes- thank god Bloss hasn't met those people, who knows what they would call her? - But there has to be dome truth behind them. Brick is called a murderer, Butch a psychopath, Boomer a gangster and their freaking father a mob boss. I don't believe that they're all true but they have to have some kind of truth to them! "

"Buttercup don't say that!"

Blossom took a deep breath to calm herself and interjected before any blows could occur. " Okay you know what? I'm sorry I asked, this is way too ridiculous and I have absolutely no idea how to solve this, except to tell you both to try understand the other. Neither of you want to hurt the other right? So please just calm down. Buttercup, Bubbles was only being kind. I'm sure she's smart enough to realise if she's in any trouble and we really shouldn't be so quick to judge."

Blossom then turned towards Bubbles. "And Bubbles, Buttercup is right as well. You should be careful but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Just be careful k?...Okay? Are you girls both fine now?"

" Yeah"

" For now," Buttercup said narrowing her eyes, " I may have been fine with it but I'm still telling you to be careful about Brick, Blossom. I know he looks like a good guy but we can't be too sure. He was always way too silent compared to his doofus brothers. "

Knowing that she really shouldn't argue if she was to eat her lunch, Blossom merely nodded. There was still tension in the air, however, Bubbles and Buttercup were willing to try to ease it.

" Did you see that new episode of 'Jold n Gold' this week? It was great right?"

" Bubs, you know I don't watch dumb romcoms- especially one with dumb names."

" Oh stop lying, I know you make sure everything is done before 9 so you can watch it before you sleep. I've known you practically my whole life BC. "

" You've known me since 9th grade, from the science project from hell," Buttercup corrected drily. Bubbles waved a dismissive hand.

" Exactly. It's been forever since then. So, your thoughts on the episode?"

" I think it was good except Jold really shouldn't listen to his stepfather- we all know he's a douche. And Julie Gold really should step up her gameif she doesn't want Jold to fall in love with Maddy instead."

Bubbles nodded. " True, true. Let's hope they realise their mistakes soon. Oh, Blossy what do you think of it?" Bubbles looked at her with curious...big... blue eyes.

Uh...would this be a good time to say that she barely did anything outside school except study and dance...? She did watch the episode but she thought the entire show was stupid and mainly did it to block out the noise from the living room where her parents were. Bubbles and Buttercup were both staring at her.

" Um ...I think Harry really should have told Jold the truth about Maddy, before everything turns upside down. That would have made the show lack the necessary tension though. "

" Absolutely, I wholeheartedly agree. In fact, I think-" Bubbles began to ramble about the drama and all it's faults and merits.

While keeping her ears on what Bubbles was rambling on about, Blossom closed her lunchbox and put it into her bag, deciding that she can't eat it all her front pocket, Blossom carefully took out her smartphone.

Buttercup's eyes immediately zeroed on it. " Hey Bloss, why didn't you reply to any of our texts yesterday?"

Bubbles stopped rambling and paused briefly to think on it, then nodded her head. " Oh yes, Blossy, none of the texts I sent you on PuffsApp were seen!"

Blue and green eyes were looking at her intensely. Blossom felt nervous at their intensity." I'm really sorry girls, there were just somethings going on at home. I really didn't want to talk to or even text anyone so I kept my phone switched off. I'm really sorry..."

" Are you seriously saying sorry for not texting us? Girl, what the hell is wrong? Is it anything we can do to help?" Buttercup asked.

" Are you okay Blossy?" Bubbles asked. Blossom smiled at both of them.

" I'm totally fine. It's just my parents were having a fight, which is something they very rarely do and it kind of set me off. Everything was fine this morning though, so I guess they resolved it."

" Oh.."

" That's good,I suppose..." Buttercup said hesitantly.

Blossom let out a little chuckle. " Trust me, everything is fine now. I doubt that it's going to happen again, it was about something stupid anyway. "

" Well, promise to text us today then?" Bubbles asked.

" Yeah sure. I was going to check my messages now anyway-"

 ** _Rrriiinnnnggg_**

"...Guess that'll have to wait until I get home." Blossom sighed. " I'm going to have to rush girls, I have chemistry now. And there's a test. "

Blossom hurriedly checked to see if she had everything in her bag, putting her phone back into her front pocket, and after a second check, zipping her bag shut and swinging it on to her shoulder.

" Yeah no problem, see ya." Buttercup waved at her, though she had her class the same way. Blossom was going to rush to class and Buttercup wanted to stall as much as possible.

" Bye bye Blossy." Bubbles smiled and waved cheerfully.

" Bye girls."

Blossom then proceeded to run a marathon in her heels for the second time that day. Oh well, at least she has good practice.

.

By the time homeroom ended, Brick was tense. His muscles were locked up, his eyes kept searching, his mind screaming at him that it wasn't right. Everything was going too well. Brandon Rocker, his number one tormenter was absent and Butch was no where to be seen either, after he stormed off in the morning.

Rocker could very well be absent for whatever normal reason, perhaps it had something to do with him skipping school with Butch yesterday and then leaving Butch and running off somewhere. Brick did not give a shit. Of Brandon isn't present, then that's one less obstacle to face in school. The day had gone splendidly, after all.

Brick did not know what happened to Butch. Brick knew he skipped last period yesterday, because there's no way Butch could get near home before him- unless he knew the shortcut, which was unlikely. Butch stuck to main roads as much as possible, veering away from the alleyways. It was likely that Butch got detention, and from this morning's episode, Brick knew that it would likely piss him off more. If Boomer had managed to calm him down then it was good. But Brick didn't want to place trust in his useless older brother.

Brick ignored the glares from some students as he walked past hurriedly to get to ICT He was used to it and their hateful only wished that the computer lab was located so far away from his homeroom. It was his favourite class yet it was not the reason he didn't want to be late. No, Brick did not want to be late for other reasons.

Brick sensed danger. Something bad was going to happen. He didn't know why, maybe because of Maurice or maybe because of Butch at Breakfast but Brick knew something was going to happen.

Brick turned around the corner near the boys' lavatory, fully prepared to make a sprint the moment the class was in sight!- A rough hand grabbed his wrist harshly and dragged him away from the hallway into the lavatory so suddenly, that Brick stumbled for balance and fell the moment the hand released him, his chin banging painfully on the tile floor, his glasses falling askew on his nose.

Brick groaned in pain, grabbing his chin with a tender hand. " What the fuck?" He muttered angrily. What idiot decided he pissed them off today?

A deep growl answered his thought. " What the fuck indeed."

Brick froze, and looked up so quickly he felt his neck let out a painful crack from the odd angle. He ignored the pain and hurriedly scrambled to his feet, knowing what was to come.

Brick stared directly into a pair of murderous forest green eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Is my writing improving...? I feel that there is a difference from what I wrote at 16 vs now at 18. And when I reread this story, it just feels so choppy and disorganized- perhaps because I wrote the chapters all far away from the last one.**

 **...I'm just going to keep writing this until I finish the story- and then, if I feel that it is possible, I may- there is a 10% chance of this happening- I may rewrite this. I really want to, trust me, but I know myself and I know that if I do that, then this will never be completed. If you think I should though, I'll likely do it- _after_ this is completed. **

_**PuffsApp:**_ **An online messenger app, where you can text, call, video chat and post daily statuses. I think you know what I'm basing it after.**

 **Brick does care for his brothers, even Butch( even if he doesn't like to think it), because they're his family. The boys weren't always bad with eachother.**

 **The boys all look mostly like their mother, with slight exception on skin colour, hair and eyes( Brick and Butch) and some other small features- because I hate, and I mean HATE, their father. He's terrible to all 3 boys, even though he is mostly vocal to Brick. He's a really, really bad father.**

 **Blossom making Brick lunch might seem a little weird, but she's everything nice and she's worried about him. ( And also, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach ;) )**

 **(...I don't know if that's really true but just go along with it 'kay?)**

 **Thank you all for reading. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts :)**

 **3**


End file.
